Memories of the Days Gone By
by Leonia
Summary: Michael and Azalea need to find out who killed Zack and Ivy and why, after leaving the asylum in Seattle.
1. Breakout

"Memories of the Days Gone By"  
  
Asylum for Troubled Teens  
Somewhere in the state of Washington  
April 10, 2024  
  
Michael looked at the bare walls of his room--scratch that, it wasn't   
a room. A room meant it was cozy and welcoming. His room had looks of   
intimidating others. Technically it was his cell. Someone who once lived in   
his cell ages ago had etched "Life sucks" on the door.  
  
'We're here to help you be rid of the devils in your mind,'   
Headmaster Lydexter's echoed. Michael laughed harshly at the thought.  
  
The PA system came on. "All students report to the common room   
immediately," the voice droned. "Those who disobey will be subjected to   
punishment."  
  
Michael made a face at the speaker built into the wall of his cell.   
'You mean cruel and unusual torture,' he thought. Following the other   
students to the common room, he saw Lydexter with a teenage girl.  
  
"Everyone, I want you to meet our newest student Azalea Ivy Hayes,"   
Lydexter announced. "Due to a shortage of rooms, we've decided to have Azalea   
room with someone until we can get this problem fixed. Who doesn't mind   
having to share rooms?"  
  
Nobody raised their hands.  
  
"Alright, then I'll choose one of you students," Lydexter said.   
Scanning the 50 students, he chose a brunette girl. "Cynthia, you'll room   
with Azalea. Any questions?"  
  
"No sir," Cynthia answered meekly.  
  
"Alrighty then. Back to your work, then." Lydexter left the common   
room. Everyone but Michael, Cynthia, and Azalea left.  
  
"I don't like that Lydecker guy," Azalea said.  
  
"You mean Lydexter," Michael answered.  
  
"Do you really think that he'll built another room for Azalea? I   
mean, mine's pretty cramped and stuff," Cynthia said.  
  
"I don't know, but it's unlikely," Michael answered.  
  
**********  
  
April 11, 2024  
  
"Psst! Michael! Over here!" a boy named Jacob hissed.  
  
Michael noticed Jacob hiding in his room. "What's up?" Michael asked.  
  
"Get in here! You don't want Lydexter to be on your tail!" Jacob   
pulled Michael in his room and closed the door.  
  
"What is it now?" Michael asked.  
  
"You know that new girl Azalea?"  
  
"That green eyed blond girl? What about her?"  
  
"It's barely 24 hours since she's been here and she's already gotten   
into three fights with the teachers! Won all three too, but now she's getting   
punished."  
  
"Let me guess. Electrocution?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Cheesy music?"  
  
"That's not even a torture."  
  
"I was joking. Emotional abuse?"  
  
"If I had a million dollars I'd give it to you. Lydexter sure knows   
how to hit the soft spot."  
  
After a few minutes someone came knocking on Jacob's door. "It's   
Amy!" Another student of the Asylum. "Lydexter's done with Azalea. It's safe   
to come out now," she said.  
  
"Whew, relief is necessary in times like these..." Jacob said.   
  
Azalea walked out from the end of the corridor, her winnings evident   
through the physical bruises. "Man, Lydexter's harsh."  
  
Amy, Michael, and Jacob stared at Azalea. Azalea stared right back at   
the three. "What's the matter with you three?"  
  
"This is the first time someone's escaped any real damage from   
Lydexter's emotional abuse," Amy said.  
  
"When you spend your childhood in a harsh Alaskan orphanage, you   
learn to adapt," Azalea shrugged. "You guys really ought to be more on guard   
than let Lydexter catch your weak spot."  
  
**********  
  
April 23, 2024  
  
Azalea looked through her email. "Junk, junk...hey! Ryan's finally   
answered my email!"  
  
"Who's Ryan?" Michael asked.  
  
"A friend of mine. He's telling me that the state inspector's coming   
to the Asylum."  
  
"Inspector Rena? Damn, I thought she was fired ages ago..."  
  
"Well, she's still large and in charge," Azalea said. "But this time   
I think we can put Rena away for good."  
  
  
Time passed, and soon everyone filed into the cafeteria for their   
meal.  
  
It was a relatively peaceful time until the TV flickered on. "Is the   
Washington State Inspector Janette Rena not as helpful as she claims? New   
evidence claims she may be as corrupted as the Asylum of Troubled Teens," the   
TV announced.  
  
That was enough to get everyone buzzing. Because it was the eve of   
the inspection, Lydexter had gone out.  
  
Azalea got up from her seat. "Where're you going?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'm calling the police. I know a couple buddies and they may be able   
to help us get out of this hellhole." Azalea said.  
  
**********  
  
April 24, 2024  
Inside Lydexter's office  
  
Inspector Rena and Lydexter were poring over plans to extend the   
asylum when they were interrupted by Michael and Timothy, another student.  
  
"Sir, we hate to bother you--" Timothy began.  
  
"Then let's get to the point," Lydexter snapped.  
  
"--but Azalea broke her leg from one of the exercise equipment. She's   
really hurt, and I think it's best if we get her to the hospital," Timothy   
continued, ignoring the fact he was interrupted.  
  
"Are you lying?" Lydexter demanded.  
  
"No, we're not. You can follow us to Azalea to see for yourself,"   
Michael said.  
  
Cynthia and Amy were standing next to Azalea, who had truly broke her   
leg. When Michael, Timothy, Rena, and Lydexter arrived a swarm of officers   
closed in on the inspector and Lydexter.  
  
"We had an anonymous tip that the funds you received were being   
funneled to building torture devices instead of providing these teens a safe   
haven," one of them said.  
  
"But that could be a lie," Lydexter said.  
  
"We've received warrants for your arrests." Soon, Inspector Rena and   
Lydexter were in handcuffs and taken away while Azalea was taken to the   
hospital.  
  
"We're free!" Michael shouted.  
  
"What do you mean?" Another girl named Clair came up. "I thought   
Inspector Rena and Lydexter were discussing plans."  
  
"Azalea helped free everyone from this Asylum. We're no longer   
subjected to torture by Lydexter! We can go home to our families!" Michael   
answered.  
  
**********  
  
April 27, 2024  
Outside the Asylum  
  
"It's been nice being with you, Michael," Cynthia said. "I'm glad you   
were there to protect me from Lydexter's brunts."  
  
"Me too, Cynthia," Michael answered, hugging her.  
  
Cynthia turned to Azalea. "Even though we've only known each other   
for two weeks, I'm glad you helped free everyone at the Asylum. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Azalea tried to hug Cynthia but it was hard   
balancing on her crutches, so she gave up.  
  
A blue station wagon drove up. "My family's here," Cynthia said.   
"Goodbye, Zackary."  
  
"Bye, baby sister," Michael answered, watching as Cynthia got into   
the station wagon and the car fading away.  
  
"Zackary? Is that your nickname?" Azalea asked. "And why did you call   
her baby sister?"  
  
"No, that's actually my middle name. Full name's Michael Zackary   
Darren." Michael replied. "The reason why I called Cynthia baby sister was   
because she was the shyest and youngest of everyone and Lydexter usually   
liked to pick on her. She had no one to defend her because they were too   
scared of Lydexter."  
  
"Well, with everyone gone, I guess I'll be out on my own," Azalea   
said.  
  
"Same with me," Michael answred.  
  
Azalea stopped. "You're an orphan?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Grew up in Oakland, got busted for trying to help fellow   
orphans escape one too many times. You?"  
  
"Beat up the director of my orphanage in Juneau. They deemed me too   
violent because I wouldn't let anyone tell me what to do. Not to mention that   
I was the oldest in the orphanage and protected the younger ones," Azalea   
said. "No family to turn to, I guess I'll wait for Ryan. He's letting me stay   
at his apartment."  
  
An hour later a car drove up to Azalea and Michael. "Azalea!" a voice   
shouted.  
  
"There's Ryan. I guess we'll go our ways now," Azalea said, hobbling   
over to the car.  
  
Getting in the car, Ryan saw Michael. "Who's he?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Michael. Fellow inmate of the Asylum." Azalea answered.  
  
"Where's his family?"  
  
"He's an orphan."  
  
"So where's he gonna go?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Ryan was quiet for a minute. "Hang on." He got out of the car.  
  
Michael saw Ryan approaching. "What now?" Michael asked.  
  
"Azalea said that you don't have a family. Where are you gonna stay?"  
  
"Dunno, probably go to Seattle, maybe find work there."  
  
"How about you stay with me and Azalea? Seattle's not exactly too   
safe since Wall Street crashed 14 years ago by a deadly computer virus.   
Besides, Azalea could use some company."  
  
Michael debated for a minute. "Fine. Guess that means I'll have to   
put off getting a job till tomorrow." They returned to the car, Michael in   
the backseat, Ryan in the driver's seat.  
  
"Michael's coming with us?" Azalea asked.  
  
"It wouldn't be too safe for him wandering all over Seattle by   
himself since the crash." Ryan answered. "Come on, it's starting to rain." 


	2. Fly Away

Ryan's Apartment  
  
Azalea, Michael, and Ryan arrived to the apartment drenched from the   
rain.  
  
"About time you came back," a woman said, answering the door.  
  
"Sorry sis," Ryan shot back. "It's not my fault that it's pouring   
right now."  
  
"Well, dinner's ready. I'll be in my room if you need me." the woman   
left.  
  
"Who's she?" Michael asked.  
  
"Grace. Her apartment was trashed due to a vandalism robbery and   
she's staying with me until the remodeling's finished." Ryan said. "You wanna   
eat first or shower first?"  
  
"I'll go shower, I'm not that hungry," Azalea said.  
  
"Me too," Michael agreed.  
  
  
"Your sister makes good food, Ryan," Michael said, between bites.  
  
"Say it, don't spray it," Azalea shot back.  
  
"'Scuse me," Michael retorted.  
  
Ryan came over. "So, what are your plans once you get back on your   
feet?" he asked.  
  
"I'm heading to San Francisco. I want to know what happened to my   
parents," Azalea answered.  
  
"You were born in San Fran?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"That's where I was born too...wait, how old are you?"  
  
"15. Born on October 27, 2008."  
  
"Odd...I was born on March 15, 2007."  
  
"You're seventeen, I'm fifteen, what's the difference?" Azalea asked.  
  
"What if we're related?"  
  
"Impossible. You two don't even look alike. It's not every day a   
blue-eyed redhead boy is related to a green-eyed blonde girl," Ryan voiced   
in.  
  
"But still, maybe impossibility is not what it seems..." Azalea said.  
  
**********  
  
Somewhere in Washington  
  
"This is your fault." Rena muttered  
  
"My fault?! Damn that patient Azalea!" Lydexter retorted back.  
  
"Keep it quiet in there," the security guard shouted.  
  
"Take a good look at that girl. Do you recognize her?"  
  
Rena took a hard stare at Azalea. "No. I think your mind's playing   
tricks, Jonathon."  
  
"Dammit, I know that kid looks familiar...and that boy she's with,   
Michael...his name rings a bell..."  
  
**********  
  
April 30, 2024  
Seattle  
  
"Darren, Darren, Darren..." Michael muttered to himself, looking for   
his family history on Ryan's computer. "Damn. No history of any family with   
last name Darren."  
  
"My turn!" Azalea propped her crutches against the desk. "Letsee...  
there's a Leanne Hayes, but she doesn't look like the woman in my locket."  
  
"What locket? You never mentioned anything about a locket back at the   
Asylum." Michael said.  
  
"If I had mentioned it Lydexter would've confiscated and sold it for   
torture money. It's the only thing I have left of my family." Azalea dug out   
a worn heart-shaped locket and opened it. A red-haired woman and auburn man   
stared at Azalea and Michael.  
  
"You got something to treasure for your life. All I have is a plastic   
sleeve to protect this photo." Michael pulled out a photo from his wallet. It   
was a blond-haired man and a brunette lady.  
  
"Are they your parents?" Azalea asked.  
  
"I don't know. I found it in the orphanage I was at before the   
Asylum. The director doesn't know who they are either."  
  
  
Ryan looked at the two teens from the kitchen. 'Hmm...both of them   
are orphaned...' Sneaking a look at the pictures, he thought he recognized   
one of them. 'Maybe Jennifer and Scott can help Michael and Azalea...'  
  
**********  
  
May 1, 2024  
  
Ryan got up early, making sure not to wake up Grace. Michael and   
Azalea weren't in their temporary rooms. 'Strange...'  
  
Walking outside, he noticed Azalea and Michael watching the sun rise.   
"What are you guys doing out here?" he asked.  
  
"Watching the sun rise. What about you?" Azalea asked.  
  
"About to visit some friends."  
  
"This early?" Michael asked.  
  
"They work at a studio for a cartoon show. They have to get up early.   
Feel free to tag along if you want." Ryan headed to the garage.  
  
"Sure." Azalea and Michael followed Ryan to his car.  
  
  
Ryan parked his car in front of a dull-colored building. "Well, here   
we are."  
  
Going into the hallway, the trio was greeted by two voices conversing   
with each other. "I accept this Detective of the Year award, and I want to   
thank all the little people who made it possible," a male's voice drifted.  
  
"Oh please. You didn't win yet, Zack," a female's voice retorted.  
  
"Hey hey, you and Jasmine are good, but face it, Ivy, I'm good AND   
good-looking. Yeah, may the best man win," the boy's voice replied back.  
  
"Jennifer? Scott?" Ryan opened the door slightly.  
  
The two voice actors took off their headsets and turned to look at   
Ryan, Michael, and Azalea. "Hey Thompson! Whassup?" Scott and Ryan high-fived   
each other. "Who are your guests today?"  
  
"They're Michael and Azalea."  
  
"Hi guys," Azalea said.  
  
"Yo," Michael greeted.  
  
"Hey, wanna get some breakfast?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Sure. How about Norms?" Ryan suggested.  
  
"Fine by me. Jen and I still need to finish up some voicing, so you   
go ahead. We'll come." Scott replied.  
  
Just then a woman ran down the hall screaming, "There's a fire!   
Everyone evacuate!"  
  
"Okay, forget the voicing--come on!" Ryan and the others took off   
while Azalea struggled to keep up with her crutches.  
  
"Wait up! I can't keep up with you!" Azalea shouted.  
  
"No, we can't wait! I'm carrying you." Ryan scooped Azalea up and   
gave her crutches to Michael.  
  
Safely outside the building an explosion leveled the studio. "Who   
would want to bomb a studio?" Jennifer asked, shaking her head.  
  
"I don't know, Jennifer. I don't know," Ryan sighed, settling Azalea   
back on her feet.  
  
"Can we talk about this at Norms? I'm in need of a good breakfast,"   
Michael said.  
  
  
Norms  
  
"Too bad Acme's not on the case," Jennifer sighed, sipping her   
coffee.  
  
"Who's Acme?" Michael asked, stuffing his face full of eggs.  
  
"Acme was the greatest detective agency there ever was. Had an   
impressive roster of detectives, including Carmen Sandiego, Suhara, Zack   
Darren and his sister Ivy, Lee Jordan...sadly around the time of the Wall   
Street crash Zack and Ivy were killed when they were attending a family   
reunion. Carmen had already become a thief back in the 1980s, Lee was in jail   
and he still is." Scott explained.  
  
"What happened to the detectives?" Azalea asked.  
  
"No one knows where Carmen is today. Some say she died during the   
Wall Street crash. Others say she fled Paris and settled in some other   
country under an assumed name. You already know what happened to Zack and   
Ivy. Lee's still in jail. Detective Suhara fled to Japan and later died   
there. Everyone else was either killed, disappeared, or were sent to exile.   
Acme stands no more in San Francisco." Scott continued.  
  
"Is this Zack and Ivy related to the Zack and Ivy you two were voice   
acting?" Michael asked.  
  
"I don't think so. The Zack and Ivy in the cartoon don't have last   
names," Ryan answered.  
  
"There is one odd thing about the Darren siblings," Jennifer said.  
  
"What's that?" Azalea asked.  
  
"Zack and Ivy each had a child. Zack had a son, Ivy had a daughter.   
Their babies were with them at the family reunion during the massacre but   
survived somehow. Since then no one knows what happened to the children among   
Acme's exiled community," Jennifer said. "Sounds too good to be true, in my   
opinion."  
  
"Maybe..." Ryan drifted off, looking at Azalea and Michael.   
  
Something clicked inside him...he couldn't pinpoint it. But maybe it   
was the eyes...especially Michael's. The blue eyes reminded him of another   
time...then his mind flashed back to yesterday, when Azalea and Michael were   
looking at their pictures...then to his old home in San Francisco...yes!   
Michael had greatly resembled the now deceased Zackary Michael Darren back in   
his teens!  
  
"Earth to Ryan, wake up!" Azalea waved her hand in front of Ryan's   
face, causing him to blink.  
  
"Huh? What did I miss?" Ryan asked.  
  
"You kinda spaced out while we were talking," Jennifer said.  
  
"Sorry," Ryan apologized. "Just that something's been on my mind   
lately."  
  
**********  
  
May 10, 2024  
Seattle  
  
"'Jonathon Lydexter acquitted, Inspector Janette Rena found guilty,'"   
Ryan said. "Uh oh. This doesn't bring good news."  
  
"What's up?" Azalea asked.  
  
"Lydexter's acquitted. He might go back to his old ways," Michael   
answered.  
  
"RYAN! PHONE FOR YOU!" Grace's voice shouted from the kitchen.  
  
Ryan ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello? What? Are   
you joking? No? Alright, bye." Ryan hung up. "A friend of mine found out   
Lydexter's already got Amy and Jacob, former patients of the Asylum."  
  
"Oh no..." Azalea said.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Michael asked.  
  
"There's only one thing I can only help. You'll have to flee Seattle.   
If Lydexter catches you you'll never get out of the Asylum sane again. For   
now, you guys will have to stay inside the apartment. Don't answer the phone.   
Don't answer the door. Don't look out the windows. Do whatever you can to   
avoid detection."  
  
**********  
  
May 14, 2024  
Seattle Airport  
  
"Goodbye, you guys," Jennifer hugged Azalea and Michael.  
  
"It was fun being with you even for only a day," Scott added.  
  
"Call me when you reach San Francisco," Ryan said, handing an envelop   
to Azalea. "I'll miss you."  
  
"We'll miss you guys," Michael replied, quietly.  
  
Azalea opened the envelop. It had contained Ryan's number and a check   
of two thousand dollars. "Ryan, you shouldn't have."  
  
Soon, Michael and Azalea's flight was annouced.  
  
As the two teens looked back at Ryan, they felt a tinge of sadness...  
he was so much like a dad to them. A dad that never existed for the two.  
  
'Well, San Francisco, here we come.' Azalea thought, pocketing the   
envelop. 


	3. Discovery

San Francisco  
  
Azalea and Michael watched people rush by them, looking for loved   
ones, others trying to catch their flights.  
  
"I keep forgetting how much a phone call costs these days," Azalea   
commented, watching as a woman counted change from her purse.  
  
"Well, it's 2024. America ain't no superpower, Azalea," Michael   
answered. "Come on, let's contact Ryan so he won't stress if we got to San   
Fran in one piece."  
  
Azalea took out the envelop and opened it, making sure not to let the   
two-thousand-dollar check expose to other people. Having so much money would   
mean Azalea and Michael were dead.  
  
Handing the number to Michael, he slipped a few coins into the phone   
and punched in the number. "Hello, Ryan? We made it to San Fran. We're still   
in one piece. Now how are we gonna survive in San Fran?" Michael asked.  
  
"I have a friend, her name's Linda Loesson," Ryan answered. "I   
already told her you guys are staying at her house."  
  
"Okay. What's her addy?" Michael asked.  
  
"2424 Lombard Street. It's a big Victorian style house. You shouldn't   
miss it," Ryan said.  
  
"Thanks." Michael muttered, hanging up. He turned to Azalea, who was   
looking at people board their flights. "Azalea, Ryan said we're meeting with   
a woman named Linda Loesson. She's a pal of his."  
  
"Sure." Azalea hailed a taxi and tossed the suitcases in the trunk of   
the taxi. "Take us to 2424 Lombard Street, if you don't mind."  
  
**********  
  
Lombard Street  
  
"This house feels like deja vu," Azalea said.  
  
"No kidding." Michael stared at the house. A woman stepped out of the   
house and walked over to the two.  
  
"You must be Azalea and Michael. I'm Linda. Ryan told me to let you   
guys in for the night." the woman said.  
  
"Yeah. What's with the ramp?" Michael asked.  
  
"It's for my daughter. She was paralyzed from the waist down in a car   
accident 5 years ago. Come on, the sun's starting to set." Linda turned   
around and walked back into the house, Azalea and Michael following her.  
  
Once inside, Linda took the two upstairs to a room with two bare   
mattresses. "You can put whatever you want in on the empty shelf," she said,   
pointing it out on the wall. "I'm sorry we don't have separate rooms for   
you."  
  
"No, it's alright, Ms. Loesson," Michael said, throwing his suitcase   
on one of the mattresses.  
  
"Call me Linda," Linda said. Then she left.  
  
A young girl in a wheelchair saw Michael and Azalea come in. "Azalea?   
Michael?" she asked, wheeling herself into the bedroom.  
  
"You must be Linda's daughter," Azalea replied.  
  
"Name's Isabel. How old are you guys?"  
  
"I'm 17, Azalea's 15 and a half," Michael answered.  
  
"I'm nine. How come you're here?"  
  
"We fled from our boarding school." Azalea felt that using the term   
boarding school was much safer than asylum. "Our teachers were pretty bad."  
  
"Dinner!" Linda's voice shouted.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be heading toward the elevator." Isabel started   
wheeling away.  
  
"What elevator?" Michael asked.  
  
"It's at the far end. You can come with me if you want. I can't use   
the stairs because of my wheelchair," Isabel explained. "Mom had to get it   
installed when we got into a car wreck five years ago. It was pretty   
expensive too."  
  
After the elevator they went to the kitchen, which was cramped with   
several people Azalea and Michael didn't recognize, aside from Linda.  
  
"I know, it's pretty cramped but we're allow to eat anywhere we   
want." Isabel explained. "Come on, I wanna see what's on TV." She grabbed a   
plate and wheeled herself to the living room, where the TV was on and more   
people were eating.  
  
Azalea was about to grab a plate when she noticed a large photograph   
near the entrance to the living room. Getting a closer look, she saw four   
people and two babies. On a corner someone had written, "Zack, Irene, Ivy,   
and Thomas at Disneyland. The babies are Azalea and Michael. December 25,   
2008."  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Michael asked, chowing down some spaghetti.  
  
"Mike, take a look at the photograph. Do you notice anything funny?"   
Azalea asked back.  
  
"Hmmm..." Michael looked at the picture. "Other than the babies who   
have our names, nothing else."  
  
"But Mike, look at the four people." Azalea took out her locket and   
opened it, comparing the pictures inside to the photograph. Looking back and   
and forth, something struck her.  
  
"Are you looking at the photograph? You're blocking me," Isabel   
called out.  
  
Azalea and Michael looked behind them and saw an impatient-looking   
Isabel. "Sorry. We'll get out of your way," Michael muttered.  
  
"No, actually, it was because you guys were staring at that picture   
for some time now," Isabel said.  
  
"You know who these people are?" Azalea asked.  
  
"Mom has a photo album. But she doesn't tell me much about them. Same   
with Dad." Isabel answered.  
  
"Can we see the album?" Michael asked.  
  
"I don't see why not." Isabel wheeled herself to a bookcase and took   
out an old, burgundy-colored album. Settling it in her lap, she gently opened   
the cover of the album, with various photos. "I bet they're friends of Mom.   
Maybe that's why she won't tell me more about them."  
  
"'Zack and Ivy with Detective of the Year 2005 award.'" Azalea read   
the caption. "Maybe that's a reason why your mom isn't telling you."  
  
"'Zack and Ivy with baby Amy,'" Michael read another one. "I wonder   
who's Amy."  
  
"Amy's my older sister. She's away in college right now." Isabel   
explained.  
  
  
Linda noticed the three looking over the photo album. "Keenan, don't   
you recognize anything?" she asked.  
  
"No, what is it?" Keenan asked back.  
  
"It's those two newcomers...do you think they're Zack and Ivy's   
kids?"  
  
"Maybe. But it's not possible. The babies could never have survived   
the massacre, honey."  
  
"Something tells me they are the kids, love..."  
  
**********  
  
Night  
  
Linda crept into Michael and Azalea's room, silently. Kneeling down   
to Azalea, she saw the girl's medium-length blond hair, small stature...the   
moonlight caught something glittering around Azalea's neck, catching Linda's   
eye as well.  
  
Fingering the chain, Linda found the clasp and gently took the   
necklace off, hoping it wouldn't wake Azalea. But Azalea just simply stirred,   
and continued to sleep.  
  
Linda turned the locket over and saw two hearts and a few branches on   
the cover. 'It's Ivy's locket,' Linda realized. Opening the locket, she saw a   
redhaired lady and brunette man smiling back at her. 'Ivy and Thomas...'   
Quickly she slipped the locket back around Azalea's neck, and went to   
Michael's bed.  
  
A small photograph stuck out from Michael's pillow. Linda gently   
pulled it out and looked at it. 'Zack and Irene--where did he get this?' she   
thought. Putting the photo back under the pillow, Linda quickly and   
noiselessly made a beeline back to Keenan and her bedroom.  
  
**********  
  
May 15, 2024  
San Francisco  
  
Linda sat in her kitchen, sipping coffee.  
  
"Hi sis." Ruth sat across from her. "You're up early today."  
  
"There's something about those two kids," Linda answered.  
  
"That blond girl and redhead boy? What about them?" Ruth asked.  
  
"Last night I went to their room. The redhead has a picture of Zack   
and Irene while the girl has Ivy's locket."  
  
Ruth looked at Linda. "You snooped in their room?"  
  
"Ruth, those two look so much like Zack and Ivy. It's as if our   
cousins reincarnated into their only children."  
  
"What are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Tell them the truth. Ruth, don't you understand? Ryan told me these   
two kids were orphans, after being freed from the horrible Asylum they were   
in. Not since the terrorists killed most of our family and wiped out Acme 15   
years ago, Zack and Ivy included. I'm surprised Mike and Azalea somehow   
survived."  
  
**********  
  
Azalea, Michael, and Linda were all alone. Everyone else had gone   
out.  
  
"Azalea, Michael...there's, um...something I have to tell you guys,"   
Linda said.  
  
"What is it? Is Lydexter onto us?" Azalea asked.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's because...um...youtwoarerelatedtoeachother,"   
Linda answered in a rush.  
  
Michael blinked. "Say that again."  
  
"You and Azalea are related to each other."  
  
"Is this a joke?" Azalea demanded.  
  
"No. You see that photo?" Linda pointed to the Disneyland picture.  
  
"That's us when we were babies?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes. Zack and Irene were your parents. Ivy was your dad's sister."  
  
"We were related to each other all this time...but why were we   
separated into different orphanages?" Azalea asked.  
  
"Story goes that two of Zack and Ivy's friends from Acme found you   
two alive and took care of you until they themselves died of unknown reasons.   
Because no one was willing to adopt the two of you together, Michael was sent   
to an all-boys orphanage in Oakland. You were taken to an all-girls orphanage   
in Alaska. It's unconfirmed, and those who know the true story are sworn not   
to tell it to anyone," Linda said.  
  
"What happened to Mom and Dad?" Michael asked.  
  
"They died in a family reunion 15 years ago with Ivy and Thomas."  
  
"Where did Mom and Uncle Zack work?" Azalea asked.  
  
"They worked at the then-famous Acme Detective Agency. They spent   
their whole lives trying to catch Carmen Sandiego, who was the world's famous   
thief back then. But since the terrorists and Wall Street crash, Carmen's   
gone into hiding. Every other detective who worked at Acme are either dead,   
disappeared, or sent into exile."  
  
"Is there a map from the 2000s? I want to know more about the   
upheaval." Michael said.  
  
**********  
  
Acme (Or what's left of it)  
  
"'Detective of the Year 1985: Carmen Sandiego.' I keep forgetting   
Carmen was once a famous detective." Michael said.  
  
"'Detective of the Year 1994: Jasmine...' I can't read what's the   
last name for this detective," Azalea noted.  
  
"'Detectives of the Decade 2000: Zack and Ivy.' I wonder how come   
their last names were never mentioned on this one," Michael said.  
  
"'Detectives of the Year 2005: Zack and Ivy Darren.' I'll hafta agree   
with you on the Decade award, Mike," Azalea answered.  
  
"I can't believe all this rubble was once the greatest law   
enforcement agency in the world in Dad's past," Michael murmured, kicking   
some pieces of debris. "Hey, what's this?" Michael picked up a CD that was   
buried in the rubble before he had kicked it.  
  
"Strange..." Azalea took out her laptop and settled it on a sturdy   
block of concrete. Inserting the CD in, she typed something...and a pink   
floating screen suddenly appeared in front of the two.  
  
"What in the world?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'M FREE!!!!" a disembodied head shouted. Then he looked around him.   
"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ACME?!" 


	4. Voices of the Past

"Uh, sir--" Azalea began, but was cut off by the head.  
  
"What in the world did you do to this place?! Where's Zack and Ivy?"   
the head demanded.  
  
"It's the year 2024! Acme's gone!" Michael shouted.  
  
The head paused for a minute. "You mean...no one in Acme is in   
business anymore?"  
  
"Acme's been shut down for the past 15 years, sir. All the detectives   
have disappeared, died, or sent to exile. We don't have a clue why it   
happened," Azalea said.  
  
"Wait...who are you?" the head asked.  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Azalea." She paused. "Sir--"  
  
"Chief."  
  
"Whatever. Chief, who exactly where Zack and Ivy?"  
  
"Sorry, can't tell you that unless you have a good reason why."  
  
"Zack was my dad."  
  
"Ivy was my mother. They never told you they had us, did they?"   
Azalea asked.  
  
"Well, both did mention they each had a child in 2008. But no names   
were ever given." The Chief answered. "Zack and Ivy were the best detective   
team Acme ever had, as brother and sister. They spent their whole lives   
together trying to catch Carmen Sandiego until Acme got word of their deaths.   
They were two best friends anyone could ever have..." the Chief trailed off,   
his expression changing from happiness to sadness.  
  
"Chief, what's wrong?" Michael asked.  
  
"It's just that...this reminds me of the time when Carmen had   
supposedly died in the Himalayas. I was saddened that Carmen had died, and   
during one point in this case I told Zack and Ivy I would be devastated if   
anything happened to them, and Zack had replied, 'Nothing's going to happen   
to us.' But now that times has changed and Zack and Ivy are gone..." a tear   
fell from his computer face.  
  
"You never had a chance to say goodbye or grieve over two of your   
best agents before Acme shut down 15 years ago," Azalea said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You know, there's one thing we should do, Chief. We need to find   
whoever killed Dad and Aunt Ivy. I think it'll help you and our family ease   
the pain," Michael said.  
  
"Yeah, me too, Michael. Carmen knew Mom and Uncle Zack back then, and   
you were close to Carmen, Chief. Maybe you'll help us find her because she   
was alive at the time Mom and Uncle Zack died and the crash," Azalea added.  
  
The Chief sighed and activated a blue portal. "This is the C-5. You   
can use it to transport anywhere in the world."  
  
"Is it safe?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well, there are a few kinks to work out, but generally it's safe."  
  
Azalea picked up her laptop. "Chief, I hope you don't mind, but your   
temporary home is going to be my laptop, and I'm afraid I'll have to shut it   
down in order to take it with me. Will the C-5 still work without the   
computer turned on?"  
  
"The C-5 can work without the computer turned on. And no, I won't   
mind being shut down in your computer." the Chief said.  
  
"Okay, then." Azalea shut off the computer and slipped it into her   
backpack. Then she and Michael stepped into the portal.  
  
**********  
  
Madrid, Spain  
  
"Sara! It's been a long time," a raven-haired woman said.  
  
"It has been, Carrrrmen," the elderly lady replied. "You look like   
you haven't aged much since the crash."  
  
"You're already in your early sixties but you still have that   
accent," Carmen answered.  
  
Before Sara could answer the C-5 opened and two teens stepped out.   
"Hm, maybe the Chief's gone nuts," the boy said. "I highly doubt Spain would   
be on Carmen's list to flee from Paris."  
  
Carmen approached the two teens. "Excuse me, but who are you?"  
  
"I'm Michael," the boy answered.  
  
"Azalea. We're looking for someone who might help us find out who   
killed Zack Darren and Ivy Hayes. The Chief told us a former thief named   
Carmen Sandiego could help us, but in the States there were stories that   
Carmen had either died or fled Paris to somewhere under a false name," the   
girl said.  
  
Carmen was surprised that her name had survived to this day. "Sara,   
I'll talk to you later. Help yourself inside the house."  
  
Sara shrugged and went inside. Carmen turned her attention to the two   
teens. "You might not believe me, but I'm Carmen Sandiego."  
  
Azalea widened her eyes. "Are you joking?"  
  
"No." Carmen took out a wallet with an old picture of her and the   
Chief when she was a detective. "This was me back in 1985 when I was a   
detective. The Chief is in its robot form." Azalea and Michael saw the   
picture.  
  
"Then you have to know who Zack and Ivy were," Azalea said.  
  
"Zack and Ivy were the best sibling team Acme's ever had. I admit,   
even after Ivy and Zack had families of their own the two were still sharp as   
ever, never losing their will to fight what was right." Carmen took out a   
photo of Zack and Ivy at Mount Rushmore in South Dakota. "This is the last   
picture of them together, a few weeks before they died. The Chief never had   
time to grieve over their deaths before being shut down. Then followed the   
Wall Street crash, turning America from superpower to third-world country.   
Acme was later bombed and destroyed."  
  
"We've heard all that. But maybe you'll know what triggered their   
deaths," Michael said.  
  
Carmen sighed. "That, I don't know."  
  
Azalea opened her laptop and started it up. "Chief, you feeling any   
claustrophobic?" she asked.  
  
The pink screen opened up in front of Azalea, Carmen, and Michael.   
"I'm doing fine--just need to get used to being claustraphobic, I suppose..."   
His eyes popped out when he saw Carmen. "CARMEN SANDIEGO! Thank god you're   
alive!"  
  
"Chief, I'm glad to see you," Carmen answered, smiling. "I've missed   
you as well."  
  
"Is VILE still up and running?" the Chief asked.  
  
"No, Chief. I was forced to disband it. I don't even know if the   
majority of my henchmen are still alive, besides Sara," Carmen replied.  
  
"Oh..." the Chief's face fell.  
  
"What's VILE?" Michael asked.  
  
"The Villains' International League of Evil, or VILE, was a   
organization network of thieves Carmen formed after she left Acme in 1989.   
Acme spent all those years afterward to shut down VILE and arrest Carmen."   
the Chief said.  
  
"But you never got the chance because of the crash," Azalea said.  
  
"You're correct, Azalea," Carmen said. "You know, you look so much   
like Ivy...especially the eyes."  
  
"Ivy was my mother," Azalea answered back.  
  
"That's certainly a surprise," Carmen said. "Why don't you all come   
in? It's starting to get dark."  
  
**********  
  
"I never expected you to flee to Spain during the crash," the Chief   
said.  
  
"Then where?" Carmen asked, after checking on Michael and Azalea.  
  
"Maybe London, Austria..." the Chief said.  
  
"Chief, what happened to Zack and Ivy?" Carmen asked.  
  
"From what Azalea and Michael told me, they're dead. Zack's Michael's   
father. How those two survived is anyone guess." the Chief said.  
  
Carmen sighed. "I can't believe one of the places I used to call home   
is gone."  
  
"Don't get sappy about it, Carmen. We'll fix it." the Chief said.  
  
Carmen looked at the Chief. "Chief, I'm not as young as I was   
anymore. Come to think of it, I'm already 54 years old."  
  
"Whoa...you ARE old...I keep forgetting it's 2024 and not 2009..."   
the Chief said.  
  
"15 years is a long time, Chief. Especially for a CGI head like you   
who's been stuck in a CD."  
  
"I guess...but you look so young!"  
  
"It's a secret," Carmen answered. "Now, I think it's time for you to   
go to sleep, it's late."  
  
  
A ghost of a man and woman saw Carmen and the Chief. "My god, Ivy,   
Carmen's so old..." the man said.  
  
"I'm surprised Armando and Maria found our kids, Zackary," the woman   
answered. "And Carmen does not look old, Zack."  
  
"I don't mean old as in looks. I mean old as in age-wise," Zack   
retorted.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Do you think the Chief and Carmen can hear us?" Zack asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Ivy answered. She started floating away.  
  
"Ivy, where're you going?" Zack asked.  
  
"I want to see Azalea," Ivy replied, going straight through the wall   
and into Azalea and Michael's room.  
  
"Who do you suppose killed Mom and Dad?" Azalea asked.  
  
"Probably someone who didn't like them," Michael replied.  
  
Zack and Ivy listened to them. "Azalea looks so much like you, Ivy."   
Zack said.  
  
"And your son Michael bears a resemblance to you, little bro," Ivy   
answered. "But it's amazing we've actually seen our own children grow up..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When parents die, people say they'll never get to see their children   
play, grow up, succeed, you know, blah blah woof woof. But I know that's   
wrong."  
  
"Too bad we can't talk to Carmen and Chief. We'll only scare them to   
death."  
  
"I know...it's a shame Maria and Armando were killed as well simply   
because they were trying to help raise a friend's children."  
  
"You know, would it be wrong to help solve one last case for Acme?"  
  
"What are you up to know, little bro?"  
  
"I want to help my son and niece find out who killed us. It'll help   
the Chief cope his loss. Remember what he said to us when we were in Italy   
working on Carmen's contest when she had 'died'?"  
  
"He said he couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to us. Yeah,   
I know, little bro. He's in a lot of pain for 15 years."  
  
"I want to help the Chief ease his pain as well. But not take it   
away. That would be a lie."  
  
"I see what you mean, Zack. But for now, let's leave the two alone."   
Ivy answered, fading away. Zack followed suit, and it was as if they were   
never there at all. 


	5. Going Messages

May 16, 2024  
  
Carmen was making breakfast when Azalea and Michael came in the   
kitchen, while the Chief followed the two.  
  
"You're up early," Carmen said.  
  
"Out of habit," Michael answered. "Lydexter made us get up at 6 in   
the morning when we were at the asylum."  
  
"Actually we were doing a little kung fu against each other in the   
back yard," Azalea said. "We woke up really early and decided to do something   
to pass the time."  
  
A cat brushed up against Michael's leg. "Hey, who's there?" he asked,   
looking down. The cat looked up to him and purred.  
  
"Looks like Zavy likes you," Carmen said, settling a plate of   
pancakes on the table.  
  
"You mean Sadie," Azalea corrected.  
  
"No, it's Zavy. Z-A-V-Y," Carmen answered. "She was a stray when I   
found her two months ago. Zavy is a beautiful cat, don't you think?"  
  
"That's quite an unusual name for a cat, don't you think?" the Chief   
asked.  
  
"I named her after Zack and Ivy, Chief," Carmen answered, setting out   
plates and silverware on the table.  
  
The Chief fell silent. "I didn't know that."  
  
"Hm. Zavy's got one blue eye and one green eye." Azalea said, taking   
her place at the table. "Is that why?"  
  
"No, it's because she's rather intelligent," Carmen said. "Zavy has a   
tendency to take out the trash on her own, but she's not tall enough to put   
the bag into the can."  
  
Michael raised his eyebrows. "That's a new one."  
  
"She also seems to like playing with the chess pieces whenever I   
leave them out."  
  
"Hm, a cat that likes war games," the Chief said.  
  
"Can we eat now?" Azalea asked.  
  
**********  
  
"That was some good pancakes, Carmen," Michael said.  
  
"Thank you," Carmen replied.  
  
  
Zack and Ivy watched them rest a bit.  
  
"Zack, do you ever get jealous of the living?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Sometimes. When I wish I could see Michael growing up at our   
home..." Zack answered wistfully. "And not in an orphanage," he added.  
  
"Me too, little bro." Ivy said. "It's not fair for them."  
  
**********  
  
Street market  
Madrid  
  
"8000 pesos for a motorbike?!" Azalea put her face in her hands.   
"Damn, I keep forgetting how much has changed..."  
  
"It's alright, Azalea." Carmen said.  
  
"Hm, 100 pesos for a ratty blue and green skateboard," Michael said.   
Turning it over, there was a faded sticker tag. "'This belongs to Zackary   
Darren.'"  
  
"Say what??" the Chief floated over Michael's shoulder. "That can't   
be!"  
  
Carmen took the skateboard from Michael's hands. "It's Zack's. I   
don't know how it wound up here, but I know what happened." She took out some   
notes from her pocket and paid the street vendor.  
  
"Carmen, do you realize what you just did?!" The Chief shouted.  
  
"Chief, my name outside my house isn't Carmen, it's Maxine Cale,"   
Carmen said. "If you wanna talk about this, I suggest we head somewhere   
else."  
  
**********  
  
"Alright, Maxine Carmen, why did you just buy Zack's skateboard?" the   
Chief demanded.  
  
"Chief, shortly after you were shut down Zack and Ivy's house was   
ransacked. Everything they had were either trashed beyong recognition or   
disappeared into the hands of terrorists or the black market. All of their   
possessions were gone. Before I fled Paris I was in San Francisco at the time   
Wall Street crashed. The only things left to salvage were a few photo albums   
of Zack and Ivy when they were children and their various items the   
terrorists had missed. Since then I've hung onto them hoping that somehow   
relatives or children of Zack and Ivy would come forward and claim them."   
Carmen said. "I never expected Zack's skateboard to surface in Spain."  
  
"Carmen, where's the house located at?" Azalea asked.  
  
"If I remember correctly it was 2424 Lombard Street," Carmen   
answered.  
  
"Wait a minute! That's where Aunt Linda lives!" Michael said.  
  
**********  
  
San Francisco  
Nighttime  
  
"Mom, when will Michael and Azalea come back?" Isabel asked.  
  
"I don't know, Bel," Linda answered.  
  
**********  
  
September 11, 2010  
San Francisco  
  
Carmen opened the door, looking inside. "Hello? Anyone?" she shouted,   
her voice echoing back to her.  
  
Going to the living room, she saw dust covered furniture and   
wallpaper torn walls. 'No one has lived here for a long time,' Carmen   
thought. She kicked something, and a small cloud of dust rose into the air,   
revealing a broken PS3. 'Zack's Playstation 3,' Carmen realized. 'If it's   
broken, that means the terrorists must've ransacked their home.'  
  
Going upstairs, Carmen found a few faded photographs of a young boy   
and girl. 'Zack and Ivy when they were children,' Carmen thought, sadly. She   
picked them up and pocketed them.  
  
It had been a year since Zack and Ivy had died. Two weeks after Acme   
was shut down and Wall Street crashed. Zack and Ivy's children had   
disappeared, no one knew their whereabouts. Their house had been abandoned   
since.  
  
Carmen entered a room with a Meatloaf poster, an old camp photo, and   
a university banner. 'Zack's room,' Carmen shook her head. Zack's computer   
was gone, his bed was gone, everything except a few photo albums were gone.   
Leafing through each of them, they were pictures of Zack's life.  
  
Exiting Zack's room, Carmen turned and headed into a room with a few   
broken trophies. 'Ivy's room...so much has changed,' Carmen thought to   
herself. Another photo album lay on the floor. Carmen picked it up and looked   
through it. 'Ivy's life...'  
  
Walking back outside with the photo albums and various pieces of what   
she could salvage. 'Goodbye, Zack and Ivy. I hope you've found some peace.'   
Getting into her car, two roses were left on the front door.  
  
**********  
  
Carmen woke up from the dream, but remained on her bed.  
  
Rolling over to her nightstand she picked up a framed picture of Zack   
and Ivy. It was that night Zack, Ivy, and a few others died from an   
disgruntled agent, from what she had heard. The Chief was devastated from   
their unexpected deaths, but he was shut down. All the Acme agents had either   
fled, disappeared, or sent to exile, for the lucky ones. Those that weren't   
sent to exile were never seen again.  
  
So much had changed in the past one-and-a-half decade...Suhara had   
died in 2010 in Japan due to his failing health, her good friend Samuel   
Connolly had gone into hiding like her, Maelstrom was dead, Lee Jordan had   
aged considerably but was serving life. Wall Street wasn't faring much better   
than it had before the crash. Her friends were either dead or vanished,   
Carmen hadn't heard from them for a long time.  
  
'Could life get any worse?'  
  
**********  
  
Azalea found herself in a peaceful garden. 'Everything's so   
beautiful, so quiet, so peaceful,' she thought.  
  
Wandering around, she saw a redhead lady and auburn man with their   
backs turned to her. "Mom? Dad?" she asked.  
  
The couple turned around. "Azalea, we need to tell you something,"   
the redhead lady said.  
  
"What is it?" Azalea asked.  
  
"You remember Lydexter, right?" the auburn man said.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
  
"He and his network of friends are the ones who killed us and your   
uncle and aunt. Lydexter already knows where you and Michael are at. You must   
flee Spain," the redhead woman said.  
  
"But why?" Before Azalea got an answer the couple disappeared. "Mom!   
Dad! Don't leave me!" she shouted.  
  
The redhead woman returned to Azalea. "Lydexter was a former Acme   
agent. He never liked me or my brother Zack, who is your uncle. That's why we   
were killed, and because of you and Michael, he'll do anything to get rid   
you." Then she vanished once more.  
  
"Mom! No!" Azalea shouted, reaching out to grab her, but only got   
thin air.  
  
**********  
  
Azalea bolted from her bed, breathing heavily.  
  
'Mom...she was killed by Lydexter...this can't be happening,' Azalea   
thought.  
  
She remembered leaving the asylum with Michael and Ryan feeling   
happy...the thought of Lydexter coming after her and Michael was too   
heartbreaking. If she and Michael were dead, the Chief would truly lose it.   
Linda in San Francisco would be devastated, Ryan, Jennifer, and Scott in   
Seattle would...Azalea couldn't think anymore.  
  
**********  
  
Carmen was doing some stargazing when Azalea came in.  
  
"Can't sleep?," Carmen asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
"Carmen, I had a dream concerning my mother," Azalea said.  
  
Carmen looked at Azalea. "What was it about?"  
  
"She and Dad told me that Michael and I are going to be dead if we   
don't leave Spain...Lydexter's coming after us," Azalea explained.  
  
"Jonathon Lydexter. I knew he was a bad seed when I was a detective   
back at Acme. He quit Acme for unknown reasons in 2008, and former agents say   
he's behind the Wall Street crash and Acme's downfall in 2009. But no one has   
the proof to claim Lydexter actually did cause the crash and downfall. If   
Lydexter's coming after you and Michael, that means the Chief and I are also   
in danger for sheltering you guys. Is Michael up?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Azalea, get him up and get dressed. I'll wake the Chief up and shut   
your laptop down." Carmen said.  
  
"Where are we going to go?" Azalea asked.  
  
"London."  
  
**********  
  
A port  
Northern Spain  
  
["Maxine Cale, American citizen?"] the harbor master asked, checking   
Carmen's ID.  
  
["Yes,"] Carmen answered, calmly, in impeccable Spanish.  
  
["You may proceed,"] he replied.  
  
Carmen drove up to a private yacht. She got out of the van and opened   
the trunk, hiding the two teens. "Michael, Azalea, listen to me. You guys are   
going to have to hide, since it seems like Lydexter's contacted everyone   
through his network of spies. Don't say anything. Don't move, and try to   
breathe as little as possible," Carmen said.  
  
Michael and Azalea nodded.  
  
Carmen helped the two get onto the boat, and laid them face down.   
Then she covered them with some tarp in the cabin.  
  
'Goodbye Spain,' Carmen thought. Then she started off for England,   
with more cargo than anyone would suspect. 


	6. Escape

London  
Nighttime  
  
"Azalea? Michael?" Carmen whispered, lifting the tarp covering the   
two stowaways.  
  
"Yeah Carmen?" Azalea whispered back.  
  
"We're in London. It's starting to rain. Come on!" Carmen led the two   
out from the boat onto a waiting van.  
  
**********  
  
Carmen's home  
London  
  
Azalea, Michael, and Carmen were soaked to the skin by the time they   
reached Carmen's home. Azalea immediately went for her laptop and opened up.  
  
"Chief, you okay?" Azalea asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Luckily no water got inside."  
  
"That's a relief. But now I think you two should dry off," Carmen   
said, holding a couple of towels.  
  
**********  
  
May 18, 2024  
Early morning  
  
Carmen watched the rain fall outside.  
  
"What are you looking at?" the Chief asked.  
  
"Chief, do you ever wish that Zack and Ivy are still alive today?"   
Carmen asked back.  
  
"Yeah...I guess..." the Chief said, faltering. "But it's a cruel   
world out there, I know."  
  
"Chief, tell me about Lydexter," Carmen said.  
  
"Carmen, why do you want to go in that area?"  
  
"My suspicions are strong that Lydexter killed Zack and Ivy, shut   
down Acme, and turned America from superpower to third-world country   
overnight through a deadly computer virus. Azalea had a dream concerning with   
Ivy, and Ivy told Azalea that Lydexter killed her and Zack. Since he forced   
me into exile with his genetically engineered soldiers, he's taken over VILE   
and now uses all of VILE's gadgets to his advantage by torturing innocent   
teens at his asylum." Carmen explained. "Chief, is that what you want? Do you   
want to see former Acme detective Jonathon Lydexter kill and maim those teens   
with those of another well known former detective's creations?"  
  
The Chief was silent. "I guess not."  
  
"Zack and Ivy wouldn't like it either if they were alive today."  
  
"Through the 24 years in Acme, I guess I never thought of Acme   
turning against itself." the Chief said.  
  
**********  
  
Trafalgar Square  
London  
  
Tatiana watched a group of two teens and a woman walk by her.  
  
"Mama, what are you looking at?" a little girl asked.  
  
"Nothing, Anastasia," Tatiana said, reassuring her daughter. Then she   
looked back at the group. 'That woman looks so much like Carmen...and   
those teens look like Zack and Ivy...' she thought. 'I wonder if those two   
are Zack and Ivy's children...it's been so long.'  
  
"Mama, there's a man playing something funny!" Anastasia squealed,   
pointing at a pianist, interrupting Tatiana's thoughts. "Can we go see?"  
  
Tatiana sighed. "Alright, Anna," she said, getting up from the bench   
and walking her daughter to the pianist.  
  
  
Azalea watched as a pianist entertained a crowd of people.  
  
"One of the women looks familiar...especially that blonde woman with   
the little girl," Michael said.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Michael," Azalea snapped back. "Since when did you   
remember any women with blonde hair?"  
  
"Azalea, I know this woman. But I can't put my finger on it..."  
  
  
Carmen looked through a book when she overheard Azalea and Michael's   
conversation. Carmen looked at the crowd and found the lady the two were   
talking about. 'Is that Tatiana?'  
  
"May I help you?" the book keeper asked.  
  
Carmen turned her attention, saw the woman in charge of the   
bookstand, and did a quiet double take. "Paige? Is that you?" Carmen asked.  
  
"How'd you guess my name?" the bookkeeper snapped back.  
  
"Well, you remember that caper when you stole Mark Twain's cherry   
writing desk?"  
  
Paige blinked. "Let me guess. You're none other than Carmen   
Sandiego."  
  
"Who else?" Carmen smiled. "Where were you these past 15 years?"  
  
"Trying to carve out a living through selling books. What else?"  
  
"Was there anyone else from VILE you've met since 2009?"  
  
"Hm, last time I heard was that you either died or disappeared. Sara   
Bellum's been living with relatives in Portugal, and Frank M. Poster was   
around Vancouver, Canada. For Acme, Tatiana's become a child therapist and   
has a daughter. She's over there near the pianist."  
  
"No wonder. If it weren't the child with her, I would've sworn she   
really was Tatiana." Carmen paid Paige for her book. "I need to go pick up   
something. Good luck with your job."  
  
"You too, boss." Paige smirked as Carmen left.  
  
  
Tatiana watched the two teens come and see the pianist.  
  
"Michael, forget it. I bet that woman would probably call the police   
on us for stalking her," the girl stubbornly said.  
  
"Azalea, will you quit bugging me?! I'm trying to concentrate!"   
Michael snapped back.  
  
"Mama, what are those two people talking about?" Anastasia asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's better if we don't bother them," Tatiana   
answered.  
  
The woman who had been accompanying the two teens came up to them.   
"What are you two up to now?"  
  
"Michael keeps claiming that he recognizes some woman, but I think   
that's just hot air," Azalea said.  
  
"Azalea, I'm not lying!" Michael argued. "I swear I really do know   
her but I just can't pinpoint it!"  
  
"Um, I think you two are making her nervous, she's staring at the two   
of you," Carmen said, glancing at Tatiana.  
  
"Oh no, it's alright." Tatiana spoke up. "My daughter brought it up   
since the two of you were arguing quite loudly."  
  
Azalea shot a murderous look at Michael and turned away.  
  
"Your name is Tatiana, right?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Carmen, it has been some time," Tatiana said. "And may I ask who   
those teens are?"  
  
"I'm Michael. She's Azalea," Michael said.  
  
"I'm Tatiana. My daughter's name is Anastasia," Tatiana replied. "You   
know, you look a lot like Zack."  
  
"Zack was my father."  
  
"Oh! I thought you might be related to him, but I wasn't too sure.   
It's been a long time since Acme shut down."  
  
Suddenly the Chief popped up among them. "Taking a trip without me,   
eh?" he asked sarcastically. Then he saw Tatiana and Anastasia. "Tatiana!   
Man, it's been a long time! How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, Chief. I'd like you to meet my daughter Anastasia."   
Tatiana said. "What happened to the others?"  
  
"I don't want to go to that area," the Chief said, his mood changing   
drastically from happy to sad.  
  
"But Chief, it's been fifteen years!" Tatiana protested.  
  
"Chief, I think it's best if you...go away for a few minutes while I   
explain to Tatiana what happened," Carmen said.  
  
The Chief sighed and disappeared.  
  
"What's wrong with the Chief?" Tatiana asked.  
  
"He hasn't stopped grieving over Zack and Ivy's deaths from 2009. He   
was locked up in a CD for fifteen years until Michael and Azalea found him a   
few weeks ago. During those fifteen years between now and 2009 was that   
Armando and Maria found Michael and Azalea in Chicago when they were babies.   
They were the only survivors of the family reunion Zack and Ivy were   
attending. Michael was three when Armando and Maria died, Azalea was two.   
From what I've heard, Michael had developed a sense to protect Azalea from   
harm and since he wouldn't let anyone get near her the two had to be   
separated. The two never saw each other again until Azalea came to the   
Asylum For Troubled Teens in Washington, where Michael had been there for   
three years. Former Acme agents say that Jonathon Lydexter is behind their   
deaths but there's no evidence to prove it." Carmen explained.  
  
"Who were Armando and Maria?" Azalea asked.  
  
"Both of them were South American Acme detectives and close friends   
of Zack and Ivy. They rescued you two when you were babies. But they died of   
unknown causes." Carmen explained to her.  
  
"What if Lydexter is really behind this?" Michael asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Azalea asked.  
  
"He used torture as a punishment when we were back at the Asylum.   
Maybe he was trying to--" Michael cut himself short.  
  
"What's wrong?" Azalea was alarmed with the change.  
  
"Azalea, remember when Ryan got that phone call back in Seattle?"  
  
"Amy and Jacob were taken back there, I remember...but what is it?"  
  
"What if he's trying to kill the occupants of the Asylum?"  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Before you came to the Asylum there was a girl named Nicole who died   
of unknown causes. So we had a vacancy until you came! And logically if   
emotional abuse didn't kill her, then the electrocution did!"  
  
"You mean Amy and Jacob could be in danger?" Azalea asked.  
  
"If by all means," Carmen said. "But if Nicole died of unknown   
causes, that doesn't rule out suicide."  
  
"Carmen, I know Nicole was never the suicidal type of person!"   
Michael argued. "Hell, I remember the time we had a food fight in the   
cafeteria!"  
  
Carmen's cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Azalea?" the voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Who's this?" Carmen asked.  
  
"May I please speak to Azalea?" the voice insisted.  
  
Carmen sighed and handed her cell phone to Azalea. "Someone wants to   
talk to you."  
  
Azalea took the phone from Carmen. "Hello?"  
  
"Azalea?" It was Ryan.  
  
"Ryan? How'd you find me?" Azalea asked.  
  
"Global Positioning System. I just got a phone call from a contact   
with info on the Asylum."  
  
"Don't tell me. Someone's dead."  
  
"Unfortunately. 15-year-old Yu-jing and 17-year-old Joseph were found   
dead of unknown causes. Lydexter claims that they had some medical condition   
but their deaths look suspicious."  
  
"Have they been buried yet?" Azalea asked.  
  
"They're at the coroner's office in the Asylum. Lydexter is   
supposedly looking into the cause of death, but it's unlikely."  
  
"Is Nicole's body there?"  
  
"She's still there, despite the two years that she's been dead."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Azalea ended the conversation.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yu-jing and Joseph are dead." Azalea said.  
  
The Chief popped up again. "Carmen, are you finished?" the Chief   
asked.  
  
"Chief, can you get us to the Asylum for Troubled Teens?" Azalea   
asked.  
  
"Azalea, are you crazy?!" Carmen was bewildered. "If Lydexter catches   
you, who knows what'll happen!"  
  
"Carmen, I can't let him get away with this! He killed my family and   
cheated me and Michael out of a normal childhood! How many more lives is he   
going to take if he wants to turn the supposedly insane into the sane?"  
  
"Azalea's right, Carmen." Michael added.  
  
"Chief, please let me and Michael go to the asylum..." Azalea begged.  
  
The Chief sighed. "I'm gonna regret this." He opened up the C-5 and   
the three went in.  
  
**********  
  
Asylum for Troubled Teens  
Nighttime  
  
"Looks like Lydexter's beefed up security." Azalea said.  
  
"The door's locked. I just checked," Michael said. "How are we gonna   
get inside?"  
  
Azalea backed away from the door. Then she charged at full speed to   
the door and broke it down, sending the alarm system into a frenzy.  
  
"Run Michael!" Azalea shouted.  
  
"No problem!" Michael and Azalea ran and took cover under some   
foliage. Soon, they heard dogs barking and radio signals.  
  
"Azalea, I think we should head in," Michael whispered.  
  
"Wait...not until Lydexter himself comes out," Azlaea whispered back.  
  
The two waited a few minutes longer, then Lydexter appeared. "Search   
the area. I want to know who's trying to break it." he shouted through the   
radio transmitter. He then left, leaving the door open.  
  
"Now!" Azalea and Michael made a beeline into the Asylum. Carmen was   
waiting for them, disguised as a doctor. "I got two copies of the Asylum   
map."  
  
"Great!" Michael took one. "We should split up. Lydexter's cohorts   
seem to be everywhere."  
  
"You go and find the residents. I'll go look for the coroner's office   
and see if Nicole, Yu-jing, and Joseph are there." Carmen said. She took off   
into one end of the hallway.  
  
Azalea ran up to one of the doors and banged on it. "Hello! It's   
Azalea!"  
  
The door cracked and Timothy looked out. "Azalea? Where's Lydexter?"  
  
"There's no time! Go with Michael, he'll get you to a safe place.   
I'll go alert the others."  
  
**********  
  
Carmen snuck into the office. Yu-jing, Nicole, and Joseph were frozen   
into blocks of ice. Carmen shuddered at the sight. Taking a small camera out   
of her pocket, she took photos of the corpses. After that, Carmen looked   
through the file cabinets. "Yu-jing Wong, Joseph Harris, and Nicole Moreno."   
she said to herself, pocketing the files.  
  
Sneaking out, she made a beeline back to Ryan's van. "Has Azalea and   
Michael showed up yet?" Carmen asked, getting in the van.  
  
"They've transported some of the kids but they're going back for   
more." Ryan said.  
  
**********  
  
"How many did we get?" Azalea asked.  
  
"Timothy, Amy, Lydia, Martin, Sarah, and Isaac. Come on, we're   
running out of time!" Michael said, looking out the window. Lydexter's men   
were returning.  
  
"We can't bail everyone!" Azalea knocked down the door. Inside was   
Iris, another one of the residents. "Oh my god, what's happened to you?"  
  
Michael came over and picked Iris up. "Get ready to run and dodge,"   
Michael said.  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" one of the guards shouted.  
  
"Michael, run! I'll take care of them!" Azalea yelled, as she started   
to get pummeled by rifle butts.  
  
Michael bolted from the scene as Azalea knocked several of the guards   
down with considerable force.  
  
"So you've returned, brat," Lydexter's voice said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm only visiting, not staying." Azalea answered. Reaching   
into a hidden pocket, Azalea threw a smoke bomb, and escaped.  
  
Reaching to the van, Azalea got in the back with the rest. "Michael,   
is she okay?"  
  
"It's hard to say. She's shaking pretty badly."  
  
"Ryan, where are we gonna transport these kids? Your sister will have   
a fit if you let them stay at your apartment." Azalea said.  
  
"A friend of mine runs an orphanage. She'll gladly take them in."   
Ryan slowed down to an entrance point.  
  
"Passes to go into Seattle?" one of the men asked.  
  
Carmen handed over two passes.  
  
"Go right ahead," the man motioned.  
  
Ryan drove through the entrance point. "Security's gotten tighter   
around Seattle. Nowadays it's near impossible to leave the city."  
  
"Not since Wall Street crashed, right?" Sarah asked timidly.  
  
"Maybe." Ryan said, turning in front of a large house. He got out and   
went up to the door.  
  
Knocking on the door, Ryan was greeted by a woman in her thirties.   
"Ryan, what are you doing in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Heather, a few friends of mine managed to bail out several residents   
of the Asylum. I was hoping if you could take them in for the night."  
  
"That's no problem. Where are they?"  
  
Ryan led Heather to the back of his van, where most of everyone was   
hiding.  
  
"All of them?" Heather asked.  
  
"No, not Azalea and Michael. They'll stay with me."  
  
  
"Hmm...Azalea and Michael are crazier than I thought, Zack..." Ivy   
said.  
  
"You could say so, sis," Zack answered. "Come to think of it, they're   
crazier than us when we were alive and back at Acme."  
  
"Wonder how the Chief would react if those two ever become   
detectives?" Ivy asked  
  
"Let's just hope that he doesn't get a heart attack." Zack smirked.   
Then the two ghosts faded away. 


	7. Interview

NOTE: Maria does not have a last name mentioned in the series. I have   
included one for this fic.  
  
Ryan's Apartment  
  
Azalea set her laptop and the Chief opened up. "Thank god you're   
still alive!" the Chief said.  
  
"I told you we were gonna make it out alive." Azalea said.  
  
Carmen removed the files from the inside of her coat. "I got the   
files and pictures of them. Lydexter apparently sealed them in blocks of ice   
so that if the state inspector came he could claim he was preserving their   
bodies to be used in 3-D computer models to determine cause of death."  
  
Michael retrieved a photo of Yu-jing. He shuddered at the sight of   
her. "I can't believe Lydexter would do this."  
  
Ryan picked up one of the files. "Joseph Harris, DOB January 26,   
2008, brown eyes, red hair, 5'10", 145 lbs..." he read off. "Hmm, interesting   
tidbit on Joseph."  
  
"What is it?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Joseph's parents Angela and Kenneth were once friends with Lydexter.   
For some reason they disappeared in 2009, and Lydexter became Joseph's legal   
guardian." Ryan said.  
  
Azalea took the file from Ryan. "'Place of birth, Los Angeles,   
California.' So what in the world would Lydexter be in California for?"  
  
"That, I'll like to know," the Chief said.  
  
"Hey Chief, don't you still have the Chronoskimmer?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Carmen, you forget. The Chronoskimmer's toast," the Chief replied.  
  
"What's a Chronoskimmer?" Michael asked.  
  
"The Chronoskimmer was a time-traveling device Acme created when   
Carmen took her crime wave into time. It was made around the 1990s but in   
2007 something went wrong and one of Acme's detectives disappeared. Since   
then it was deemed too dangerous to experiment time traveling again."  
  
"Chief! Maybe we could use that to find out who killed our parents!"   
Azalea said.  
  
"No! I can't let you do that!" the Chief argued back.  
  
"Please?" Azalea begged.  
  
"The answer is final. And it's NO." the Chief snapped.  
  
Carmen stood up. "Chief, why don't you let them?"  
  
"Carmen, ever since I lost detective Anthony Morgan in that time case   
I can't bear the loss of another Acme failure!" the Chief shouted.  
  
**********  
  
Heather's home  
May 19, 2024  
  
Azalea knocked at the door. "Hello?" she shouted.  
  
Heather opened the door a crack. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a friend of Ryan's." Azalea said. "I want to see Iris."  
  
Heather opened the door and ushured Azalea in.  
  
"Iris hasn't been saying or doing much. Just staring at the ceiling   
blankly." Heather said.  
  
Azalea went over to Iris's room, where the girl was staring at the   
  
ceiling. "Iris, are you okay?" Azalea asked.  
  
Iris didn't respond.  
  
"Iris?" Azalea snapped her fingers in front of Iris' eyes.  
  
"Stop doing that," Iris answered, burying herself under the blankets.  
  
"Iris, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Iris coughed and rolled over, facing   
the wall.  
  
"What did Lydexter do to you?"  
  
Silence. "Iris, Lydexter killed three of our brothers and sisters.   
Don't tell me he's killed you as well."  
  
Iris didn't say anything. Azalea put her hand against Iris's   
forehead. Her eyes widened at the hotness of Iris's forehead.  
  
"Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me you were sick?!" Azalea barged   
out of the room and into the kitchen were Amy, Jacob, and Heather were at the   
table.  
  
"Azalea, what's the matter?" Jacob stood up.  
  
"Iris is sick. I touched her forehead and it was hot." Azalea said.   
"No wonder why she didn't say anything. She's been sick ever since we got her   
out of the Asylum, maybe even before."  
  
**********  
  
Ryan's apartment  
  
Michael and Carmen were alone when Azalea came back.  
  
"Where were you?" Carmen asked.  
  
"I went to visit Iris. Found out she was sick with a fever." Azalea   
replied, tossing her jacket on the sofa. Then she noticed her laptop and last   
night's conversation with the Chief.  
  
'Time-traveling...I could do it within my computer,' she thought.   
"Carmen, I have a simple request."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
Azalea picked up her laptop and walked over to Carmen. "Both Michael   
and I know you were once an Acme detective and you experimented time   
traveling when you became a thief. Maybe you can help us go back in time and   
figure out what Lydexter was up to with the Harrises and with our parents.   
It's probably the only way to find out."  
  
"Azalea, you're forgetting one thing that a good Acme mentor told me   
back when I was a detective. There is more than one way to do anything. You   
don't exactly have to time travel to find the answer." Carmen answered.  
  
"Then what?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'll show you a few tricks of mine..."  
  
**********  
  
Outside the Asylum  
  
"Carmen, you are insane," Azalea grumbled.  
  
"Don't muss your outfit. It cost me quite a fortune to get it,   
especially during these times," Carmen retorted. "Do you really want to risk   
getting recognized by Lydexter?"  
  
"Going through time would be a better choice." Azalea rolled her   
eyes.  
  
"Azalea, quit whining. We're journalists and we need to impress   
Lydexter if we want info," Michael answered.  
  
Carmen knocked on the door. Lydexter opened it. "What do you want?"  
  
"We're covering an article about the Asylum for Troubled Teens. It'll   
be on next month's cover for Time Magazine. Do you mind if we interview you   
and maybe some of the residents here?" Carmen asked, keeping cool.  
  
"Don't mind if you do, but I'm afraid the residents aren't in a good   
mood, and there's a slim chance you'll get to interview them." Lydexter   
answered. "Come on in."  
  
Carmen, Azalea, and Michael followed Lydexter into the general room.   
Carmen and Lydexter took their seats at a couch. "How long have you been   
running this Asylum, Mr. Lydexter?" she asked.  
  
As the false interview took place, Azalea and Michael slipped off.  
  
  
"Here's Lydexter's computer," Azalea said. "He's got some password   
blocking access."  
  
"I'll go hack into it. Go look for anything that might be related to   
Yu-jing, Joseph, Nicole, or anything unusual going around," Michael said,   
taking command of the computer.  
  
Azalea rummaged through the file cabinets. "Hm...'Azalea Ivy Hayes',   
'Michael Zackary Darren'..." she muttered to herself. Taking the files, she   
stored them inside her purse. She continued rummaging through the cabinets.  
  
"Come on..." Michael said to himself, trying to break in. "Yes!"  
  
"You got it?" Azalea went over to Michael's.  
  
"Yep..." Michael scrolled through the file. "Hm. He's been interested   
in genetic engineering lately."  
  
"Okay..." Azalea was troubled by the discovery.  
  
"Junk, junk...Files of 2009?" Michael was surprised.  
  
"Save it to a zip file. Lydexter's got a bunch hanging around."   
Azalea said, going back and looking around. "Hm, Acme and VILE files...why   
would he have them here?" She picked it up and put it in her purse along with   
hers and Michael's.  
  
"Got everything, Azalea?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yup. You?"  
  
"Ditto. Come on, let's go before Lydexter gets suspicious."  
  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Lydexter," Carmen said, standing   
up and shaking Lydexter's hand.  
  
"You're certainly most welcome, Ms. Carroll," Lydexter replied.  
  
Outside, Carmen met up with Azalea and Michael. "We ransacked his   
office and found some important info on Lydexter." Michael said.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to Ryan's apartment," Carmen said.  
  
**********  
  
Ryan's apartment  
  
"Ryan?" Carmen called out.  
  
"Ryan's not home." the Chief floated out. "What's with the fancy   
clothes?"  
  
"Oh, we had to meet someone important." Carmen answered nonchalantly.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom. I can't stand wearing a dress!" Azalea   
ran straight for the restroom.  
  
"Like mother, like daughter," the Chief said.  
  
**********  
  
Ryan's apartment  
May 25, 2024  
  
Carmen appeared at the kitchen table where Ryan, Michael, and Azalea   
were eating breakfast. "I have something to announce," she said.  
  
"What's that?" Azalea said.  
  
"I'm leaving the US to pursue a project," Carmen replied.  
  
"What's it on?" Michael asked.  
  
"I can't tell you. It's top secret," Carmen answered. "Take care, you   
guys. I'll be there when you need me." She hugged all three, then left.  
  
Azalea suddenly lost appetite. "I'm going to our room," she said.  
  
  
Instead of heading to her temporary bedroom she shared with Michael,   
Azalea headed out of the apartment complex.  
  
'Why is Carmen leaving us?' Azalea kicked a pebble. 'What's so top   
secret that she can't tell us?'  
  
She watched as people huddled around oil drum fires, trying to keep   
warm, other people trying to sell wares on the street, others more watching   
others, armed forces keeping control.  
  
Azalea made her way to a small park, a break, a dream away from harsh   
reality. She saw a dark-haired teenage boy watch a man playing with his   
daughter.  
  
'That girl's so lucky to even have a father,' Azalea thought. She   
opened her locket and the man and woman in the locket smiled back at her,   
their faces frozen in time. Looking at Ivy's face, Azalea felt a pain of   
sadness. Carmen was like a mother to her...a mother she never had, never   
knew.  
  
Sitting down at the base of a tree, Azalea slipped the locket back in   
her pocket when she felt something unusual. Taking it out, it was a slip of   
paper with some kind of clue written what looked like Carmen's handwriting.  
  
"'I took the Chief out of your laptop. You can still use the C-5 to   
get to places. Carmen,'" Azalea read.  
  
"Whatcha up to?" a voice asked.  
  
Azalea looked up to see the dark-haired boy. "Nothing much. Just   
trying to escape reality."  
  
"It's a game that's impossible to win." The boy sat down next to   
Azalea.  
  
"What, reality? Or life itself?" Azalea asked.  
  
"Both, I suppose," the boy replied. "Name's Jake."  
  
"Azalea." Azalea sighed. "I wish I knew where Carmen went."  
  
"Carmen who?" Jake asked.  
  
"Carmen Sandiego. She was a former thief back before the Crash. Now   
she's in hiding."  
  
"I wish I knew where Maxine Cale went. She was a nice lady...I   
remember her back in 2009, sometime before the Wall Street Crash. Now I have   
no idea what happened to her or even if she exists today."  
  
"Did you say Maxine Cale?" Azalea looked at Jake.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Jake asked back.  
  
"Maxine Cale is Carmen's other name," Azalea answered.  
  
"Carmen Sandiego's tall, black hair, and blue eyes, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her."  
  
"Then she is Maxine Cale..." JAke mused.  
  
Azalea looked at her watch. "Damn, Michael's gonna have a fit if he   
doesn't find me back at Ryan's apartment..."  
  
"Who's Michael?"  
  
"Michael's my cousin. Nice meeting you." Azalea got up and started   
walking away.  
  
"I can give you a lift. I have a motorcycle." Jake offered.  
  
Azalea hesitated. "Sure, just be careful not to run anyone over."  
  
Jake retrieved his motorcycle hidden behind a bush. "Hop on in the   
back. Just tell me where to go and I'll take you there."  
  
**********  
  
Madrid, Spain  
  
Carmen went back to her home, carrying a new laptop in hand. Putting   
a CD in it, Carmen typed something, and the Chief opened up.  
  
"Carmen? Why did you put me in a CD?" the Chief asked.  
  
"I had to get you out of Azalea's laptop. If Lydexter gets his hands   
on her laptop, you'll be gone," Carmen answered.  
  
"And if you hadn't taken me out?"  
  
"Lydexter would've destroyed you."  
  
Someone was outside playing a song. "Hey, it's the instrumental   
version of 'At the Beginning' from the movie Anastasia," the Chief said.  
  
"I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the   
storm is through, in the end I want to be standing at the beginning with   
you," Carmen mused.  
  
**********  
  
Ryan's apartment  
  
"What did Carmen mean by she'll be there when we need her?" Michael   
asked.  
  
"I don't know, Mike...but have you noticed that Azalea's been in your   
room for some time now?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I've noticed," Michael answered.  
  
A knock sounded at the door. "Maybe Carmen's changed her mind." Ryan   
got up to answer it.  
  
Azalea knocked the door loudly. 'Please answer the door,' Azalea said   
to herself silently.  
  
Ryan opened the door. "Azalea, I thought--" He noticed Jake. "Who's   
the guy?"  
  
"Jake? I went for a walk," Azalea shrugged. "He brought me back   
here."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you got back in one piece," Jake said. "Gotta blaze."   
He left.  
  
"Azalea, what's wrong?" Ryan asked.  
  
Azalea looked at Ryan with a mean look. "Nothing. I have nothing to   
hide," Azalea answered back defensively.  
  
Michael looked into Azalea's laptop for the latest news. "'Asylum of   
Troubled Teens shut down,'" Michael read out loud. "Hey Azalea, you might   
wanna see this."  
  
Azalea and Ryan came over. "'Police swarmed the Asylum of Troubled   
Teens after receiving evidence from an anonymous source. The Seattle PD was   
also informed of deaths under suspicious circumstances. Jonathon Lydexter,   
head of the Asylum, was tipped off as well and was not at the Asylum the time   
police swarmed the building. Lydexter is now wanted by the Seattle PD for the   
murders of 15-year-old Yu-jing Wong, 17-year-old Joseph Harris, and   
16-year-old Nicole Moreno. Lydexter is also wanted for questioning on the   
disappearance of Acme detective Anthony Morgan, the murders of Zackary and   
Irene Darren, Ivy and Thomas Hayes, Armando Arguella, and Maria Gonzalez,   
the 2009 stock market crash, and money laundering with former state inspector   
Janetta Rena.' Whoa..." Ryan said.  
  
Azalea went over to Ryan's computer. Typing something into the   
computer, a map came up on the screen. "Lydexter's hiding out in the Andes   
Mountains of Peru, according to GPS," she said.  
  
"Then let's hit the road," Michael said. The C-5 opened up, and the   
two teens went in.  
  
**********  
  
Andes Mountains  
Peru  
  
"Man, it's freezing!" Azalea's teeth chattered.  
  
"At least the Chief--or Carmen--provided us with adequate winter   
gear," Michael said.  
  
Azalea looked up to see an immense building. "Is that Lydexter's   
base?"  
  
"Maybe. But why would he not disguise it as the other Incan   
structures out there?" Michael and Azalea went inside. It was empty, except   
for a lone man.  
  
Azalea cleared her throat. "Excuse us, sir," she began.  
  
The man looked up. "May I help you?" he asked.  
  
"We're looking for a Mr. Jonathon Lydexter?" Michael inquired.  
  
"I'm sorry, but he's in a meeting--" The man took a closer look at   
the two.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Michael moved closer to Azalea, trying to   
protect her.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked.  
  
"Michael Darren."  
  
"Azalea Hayes. So are you gonna tell us where Lydexter is?" Azalea   
demanded.  
  
"You two are related to Zack Darren and Ivy Hayes, aren't you?" the   
man asked back.  
  
"They're our deceased parents. What are you up to now?" Michael   
asked, not taking his eyes off from the man. "And how did you know them?"  
  
"Calm down, Michael. Follow me and I'll tell you a story." 


	8. Death Takes on a Disguise

  
"Well?" Azalea asked, taking a seat.  
  
"I knew your parents because I was once an Acme detective and a good   
friend of them," the man said.  
  
"You know, we've told you our names already. Aren't you going to tell   
yours?" Michael asked.  
  
"Name's Billy Running Bird. My apologies for not introducing myself   
properly."  
  
"What do you know about Mom?" Azalea asked.  
  
"Determined. Ivy was extremely determined to do her work well.   
Together with her younger brother Zack, they were a pretty cool team. Too bad   
Lydexter never got along with anyone at Acme." Billy sighed.  
  
"Billy, where are the other detectives?" Azalea asked.  
  
"I don't know. I only know that there's only one other person who   
calls himself Jackie Li, but I'm not sure if he was once part of Acme."  
  
An Asian man came in. "Mr. Alvarez, I have a favor to ask--" the man   
started before he noticed Azalea and Michael. "What are those two doing   
here?"  
  
"Cool down, Li, it's Azalea and Michael. Zack and Ivy's kids." Billy   
answered.  
  
"Zack and Ivy...you're not Billy Running Bird, aren't you?" Li asked.  
  
"There's no one else in the world with that name." Billy turned to   
the two teens. "How's the Chief?"  
  
"He's in Carmen's laptop. He's starting to feel a bit better now that   
he's got the time to grieve over Mom and Uncle Zack's death," Azalea said.  
  
**********  
  
Carmen looked at an electronic map of the base. 'Where the hell is   
Lydexter?'  
  
"Can I help you?" a voice asked behind her.  
  
Carmen turned around and gasped. "Manny? Is that you?" she asked   
back.  
  
"Carmen? What are you doing here?" the man asked back.  
  
They both stared at each other for some time. Then Carmen broke down   
laughing. "This is stupid! Why are we staring at each other like total   
idiots?"  
  
"I don't know," Manny shrugged. "How's VILE?"  
  
"VILE's gone, Manny," Carmen answered, getting serious. "Everyone's   
scattered."  
  
"What about Acme?"  
  
"Acme was shut down after Wall Street crashed. Why are you working   
for Lydexter?"  
  
"I needed employment here in Peru, and this was the only place."   
Manny sighed.  
  
"So far I've got Sara Bellum in Portugal, Paige Turner in England,   
Frank M. Poster possibly hiding in Canada, and now you in Peru," Carmen said.  
  
"What about you?" Manny asked.  
  
"Spain." Carmen quickly answered.  
  
"I barely recognized you in that black winter coat. It wasn't until   
the style of the coat that reminded me of Christmas 25 years ago," Manny   
said.  
  
A female security guard making rounds in the hallways saw the two   
conversing with each other. She approached Carmen from behind.  
  
"Excuse me," the woman asked.  
  
Carmen turned around and blinked when she recognized the woman.   
"Dara?"  
  
"How did you know my name?" the security guard asked, surprised that   
the visitor in black called her by her old name.  
  
"You remember that robbery in Yangon, do you?" Carmen asked back.  
  
"Boss?" Dara took off her glasses. "It is you!"  
  
"Anyone from VILE here as well?" Carmen asked.  
  
"I don't know, Carmen. I've heard rumors that Al Loy is somewhere in   
Alaska and Tim Burr is in Russia somewhere," Dara answered, sadly shaking her   
head.  
  
**********  
  
"Mr. Alvarez! I thought I told you to station at the reception desk!"   
Lydexter's voice boomed over the base.  
  
**********  
  
"Oh man, we're dead!" Michael looked at Billy in sheer panic. Li had   
already left Billy's office.  
  
"Who's Alvarez?" Azalea asked.  
  
"My other name. Hide under my desk, Azalea. Michael, go hide in the   
closet. I'll take care of this." Billy said.  
  
**********  
  
"Lydexter! He'll kill me if he found me with you!" Manny said.  
  
"Ditto, Manny," Dara added.  
  
"Then we'll part." Carmen quickly left Manny and Dara alone.  
  
**********  
  
Azalea and Michael listened as Billy tried to explain to Lydexter.  
  
"What's going on here, Alvarez? Why aren't you at the reception   
desk?" Lydexter demanded.  
  
"I left something important here," Billy answered calmly.  
  
"And why didn't you do this earlier?"  
  
"I was too preoccupied at the time."  
  
"Search his office, soldiers. He's lying."  
  
Lydexter's entourage started to tear the place apart when Azalea and   
Michael were discovered. "Uh boss...we have a little problem." one of the men   
said.  
  
Lydexter made his way between the soldiers and faced the two teens.   
"So, we have two stowaways here." He turned to his soldiers. "Kill them."  
  
"Not if we can help it!" Azalea shouted. "Billy, get out of here!"  
  
Michael tried to fend off the soldiers but his minimal kung fu was no   
match. "Get off!" he shouted as he was being pummeled by the rifle butts.  
  
Turning her attention to the soldiers, Azalea took the majority of   
them down. "Get off my cousin, you jerk!" Azalea pounced on the remaining   
soldier, the second commander after Lydexter. After dealing a blow with an   
abandoned rifle, she went to Michael, who was unconscious from being hit so   
many times. "Bro..." she whispered, shaking her head.  
  
**********  
  
Carmen heard the commotion going on and found Lydexter exiting.   
"Excuse me," she called.  
  
Lydexter turned around to see Carmen. "What are you doing here,   
Sandiego?" he asked.  
  
"Just wanted to talk about old times, Dexter," Carmen answered   
coolly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lydexter asked.  
  
"By the powers of Acme, you're under arrest." the Chief came up.  
  
"Not if I can disable it." Lydexter hit something, and the Chief   
vaporized.  
  
"Lydexter!" Carmen looked at Lydexter with sheer shock. "How could   
you?"  
  
"If a detective like you could hack into Acme, then I can shut down   
the Chief."  
  
"You're despicable!"  
  
"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. Now if you'll excuse me,   
I'm going to get something."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That's a secret." Lydexter left.  
  
Carmen ran into the room Lydexter had exited earlier and found Azalea   
with an unconscious Michael. "What's happened to Michael?" she asked.  
  
"Lydexter's entourage were beating him..." Azalea's voice trailed   
off.  
  
Carmen went into Billy's computer and typed something. The C-5 portal   
opened up, and the three went in.  
  
**********  
  
A hospital  
San Francisco  
  
Azalea slumped to the floor. "This is my fault," she muttered.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Azalea," Tatiana answered. "You and Michael   
were outnumbered. There was no way you two could've taken on Lydexter's men   
all at once."  
  
"Lydexter's weak when he's alone, but with his men there's no way to   
get past any of them," Billy said.  
  
Carmen came back to the three with a tired look. "Michael's got some   
serious head trauma. It'll take a few weeks for him to recover from all that   
damage he took from Lydexter. He's lucky Azalea stopped Lydexter's men from   
giving one more smash to his head. He might've died."  
  
Azalea couldn't take it anymore. She bolted from her spot.  
  
"Azalea, wait!" Li shouted.  
  
"Don't, Li," Carmen said. "She needs time alone."  
  
  
Azalea went outside of the hospital and sat down on a bench. 'I   
nearly killed my own cousin,' she thought. Looking up to the sky, she saw no   
moon. 'The stars of the midnight sky don't seem to guide me tonight...when   
will the night be over?'  
  
Taking a watch-like device from her pocket, Azalea activated the C-5,   
and stepped in.  
  
**********  
  
On top of the ruined Space Needle  
Seattle  
  
Azalea looked down on Seattle from the top of the Space Needle. 'Is   
this what I came for? To avenge my family's death is worth having someone   
injured or even worse, killed?'  
  
Azalea took a few steps forward, and sat down. 'Why does Lydexter   
have such a bad grudge against Acme? Why would he kill Mom, Dad, Uncle Zack,   
Aunt Irene...send the detectives into exile or kill them...'  
  
The sound of the C-5 echoed in Azalea's ears but she pretended it   
never happened. It was Carmen, still in her black coat. "You okay, Azalea?"   
she asked, sitting down besides her.  
  
"Why does Lydexter hates Acme so much he'll go as far as to kill Mom   
and Dad? Or send agents into exile?" Azalea asked back. "What did Mom and   
Uncle Zack do to tick Lydexter off this badly?"  
  
"It's not your family's fault that led them to their deaths by   
Lydexter. They would've been dead, either way." Carmen said.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell them?"  
  
"Azalea, you have to remember that this was before the Crash. I was   
still a thief back then. There was no way I could warn your family about it."   
Carmen's cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Carmen?" It was Ryan.  
  
"Ryan? What's up?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Can I talk to Azalea?"  
  
Carmen handed her cell phone to Azalea. "It's Ryan."  
  
"Ryan? What's wrong?" Azalea asked.  
  
"It's about Iris," Ryan said.  
  
"What's happened to her?" Azalea stood up, alarmed.  
  
"She's dying of some bioengineered disease Lydexter had created back   
in his Acme days, long before the Crash. The doctors thought it was some new   
strain of pneumonia but it's much deadlier. Iris has a lead on where the   
other residents are, but she doesn't have much more time to live," Ryan said.  
  
"Where's Iris?"  
  
"At the local hospital. Like I said, Iris has some important info you   
may want."  
  
"Alright." Azalea hung up and handed the phone back to Carmen.  
  
"What's gone wrong this time?" Carmen asked, standing up.  
  
"Iris is dying of some disease Lydexter made. She has a lead on where   
everyone else is."  
  
Carmen took out a watch-like device and punched in a button. The C-5   
opened and the two went in.  
  
**********  
  
A hospital  
Seattle  
  
Azalea and Carmen stepped out of the C-5 in front of the hospital.   
The two went inside, and went to Iris's room. At the door the two were barred   
by the doctors.  
  
"We're here to see Iris Sayak," Azalea told the doctors.  
  
"We can't let you two in. Her condition is very bad and her virus is   
highly contagious. You can talk to her through the door window if you want,"   
the doctors said.  
  
"That'll be fine enough," Carmen said.   
  
Once they reached Iris's room, Azalea saw Iris dozing off. "Iris!"   
Azalea hissed.  
  
Snapping of her dozing, Iris looked into Azalea and Carmen's   
direction. "Azalea...what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"No time. Lydexter injected you with something back at the Asylum. An   
informant told me you knew where the other siblings are." Azalea answered.  
  
Iris painfully got up from her hospital bed. "You don't have to get   
up to tell me, I can hear you!" Azalea shouted, alarmed.  
  
"I have to, Azalea," Iris answered, slowly making her way to the   
door. "Tina and her twin brother Jeffrey are in London. Roger could possibly   
be in San Francisco with his girlfriend Marie. Nicholas may be around New   
York with his older sister Tatiana. Those guys are your best bets if you want   
to find more about Lydexter. I got contact through William to Roger and   
Jeffrey because those two had ties to outsiders at the time we were in the   
Asylum, and Tina to Nicholas since his sister Tatiana escaped the Asylum when   
he was fourteen, a few years before Michael and you came. I've heard   
Lydexter's moved base again." Iris looked at Azalea with her brown eyes.   
Then, they both simultaneously raised their hands to the glass, as if trying   
to hold each other's hand.  
  
"I wish you weren't dying such an agonizing death," Azalea said,   
sadness evident in her voice. "It's bad enough that I nearly killed my own   
cousin and now I'm losing another sibling."  
  
"Neither do I," Iris said. "But it's not your fault, Azalea. Blame   
Lydexter, he was the one who caused all this trouble for everyone at the   
Asylum." She picked up a photo and slid it under the door. "Can you take this   
photo to my Aunt Aileen? She was a mother figure to me before the Crash and I   
want to thank her before I go."  
  
"You mean Aileen as the one from the once-famous Acme Detective   
Agency?" Carmen asked.  
  
"That's her." Iris nodded.  
  
"Where is she?" Carmen asked again.  
  
"I think in Hawaii. Try Honolulu." Iris answered.  
  
"We'll do that." Azalea picked up the photo and watched as Iris went   
back to her hospital bed. "Goodbye, Iris."  
  
**********  
  
Ryan's apartment  
  
Ryan looked up on the GPS while Carmen typed frantically in her   
laptop, trying to bring the Chief back. "Damn Lydexter..."  
  
"What did Lydexter do this time?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Azalea and Michael went to Lydexter's base in Peru. Michael got some   
serious head-bashing from Lydexter's men and Azalea feels it's her fault for   
almost killing her cousin, and Lydexter managed to vaporize the Chief,"   
Carmen said.  
  
"According to the latest news Lydexter's starting to get aggressive   
on his genetic research. He's starting to hire young women to get them   
pregnant, and then take their babies to create perfectly genetically   
engineered soldiers." Ryan said.  
  
"I thought Lydexter already had his G.I. entourage, why would he need   
genetically engineered soldiers?" Carmen asked. "And if he feels like it he   
can make some airbourne man-made disease and kill us all."  
  
"It's not that, Carmen."  
  
"What, then?"  
  
"The soldiers he had sometime before the Crash were defects,   
according to him. Some of them died of premature aging, others because of   
seizures that could only be controlled through tryptophan, an amino acid   
found in warm milk and turkey. He's trying again, and this time he swears he   
won't mess up." Ryan explained.  
  
"And how does one control their seizures?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Praxil's the preferred brand used by many of the soldiers. But ever   
since the Crash Praxil's been getting harder and harder to find due to high   
costs and lower production. Nowadays Praxil is limited to hospital use, but   
sometimes hospital workers will steal large quantities of Praxil and sell   
them on the black market for high prices."  
  
"Where's Lydexter's base now?"  
  
"He's relocated base from the Andes Mountains in Peru to Antarctica."  
  
"The one place he thinks no one will look." Carmen banged on the   
coffee table. "Damn!"  
  
**********  
  
Honolulu, Hawaii  
  
"Great. This city looks like an almost exact duplicate of Seattle...  
just that there are palm trees than skyscrapers..." Azalea saw that many   
people were no better off than those in Seattle after the Crash.  
  
"What are you looking at?" a little girl's voice asked. Azalea looked   
down to see a young girl, maybe 10 years of age.  
  
"Just someone." Azalea answered, a little annoyed.  
  
"Jade?" a woman stepped out from under a makeshift store.  
  
"I'm coming!" the girl ran to the woman.  
  
Azalea quickly moved on, leaving Jade and the woman alone.  
  
Walking past a man listening to his radio, she heard a snippet of a   
song: "'I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do.'"  
  
'Hm...interesting line. Wonder if Mom and Dad really did do the best   
they knew how to do...' Azalea mused.  
  
"You looking at something?" the man asked.  
  
Azalea snapped out of her thoughts. "Uh...yeah. I need to find a   
woman named Aileen."  
  
"She's down the street with her daughter Jade." the man answered.  
  
Azalea looked down the street and back to the man. "Uh, thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Azalea returned to the woman and Jade. "Excuse me," she said.  
  
The woman looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you Aileen?"  
  
"Uh...yeah..." Aileen looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"I have something to give you. A friend of mine, Iris Sayak, told me   
to give this photo of her to you." Azalea took out Iris's photo and handed it   
to Aileen.  
  
Aileen and Jade took a glance at Iris. "What's happened to my niece?"  
  
"The headmaster of the Asylum we were in injected some kind of   
bioengineered disease into Iris. There's no cure for the disease, and even if   
there was an antidote Lydexter wouldn't provide it."  
  
"Who's Iris?" Jade asked.  
  
"She's your cousin, Jadie," Aileen said. Then she looked at Azalea.   
"Who are you?"  
  
"You probably don't remember me, but I'm Ivy Hayes' daughter. The   
name's Azalea."  
  
"Ivy..." Aileen blinked at the sound of the name. "How could you have   
survived all these years?"  
  
"I guess it's just luck," Azalea shrugged.   
  
"Thank you for giving me this. If Iris is still alive when you go   
back, say goodbye to her for me."  
  
"I'll do that," Azalea promised. She hit the C-5 and exited.  
  
**********  
  
Seattle  
May 28, 2024  
  
  
Ryan went into his bathroom for a shower when he noticed a box of red   
hair dye next to his sink. "What the hell?" He looked inside the medicine   
cabinet and found a note Azalea left had left behind.  
  
"Ryan--or Carmen--whoever receives this note: I've left for England   
under the disguise of my deceased mother. I've heard that Lydexter is   
planning on seeing if Tina and Jeffrey are in their mansion, ever since news   
mentioned that the twins received a vast inheritance, and Lydexter could be   
after the money. Cheers, Azalea. PS: Tell me if Michael will be alright."   
Azalea's voice echoed out in Ryan's mind. 


	9. New Worries

London  
  
Azalea landed onto a rooftop of a building.  
  
"Oh great. No wonder why the Chief said the C-5 had a few kinks--how   
the hell am I supposed to get down?" Azalea looked down. 'I could try   
scaling...'  
  
After retrieving some rope lying around, Azalea tied one end of the   
rope to a sturdy post, and started to climb down.  
  
  
Inside, Tina and Jeffrey were looking at old family photos in front   
of the fireplace.  
  
"What do you think happened to Mom and Dad?" Tina asked.  
  
"I don't know, Tina. Maybe Edward will tell us when he gets back from   
that meeting of his," Jeffrey answered.  
  
Tina looked out the window and saw a shadow climbing down. "Hey Jeff,   
come look at this!" She got up and saw the shadow disappear.  
  
"What?" Jeffrey walked next to Tina. "I don't see anything. You're   
imagining things."  
  
"Hm, must be..." Tina said.  
  
  
Azalea landed on a patch of grass. 'Remind me to tell Carmen and see   
if she can help fix the C-5,' Azalea told herself mentally.  
  
Making her way to the front lawn, Azalea was stopped by a girl. "Who   
are you?" the girl demanded.  
  
"What's the matter? I haven't done anything wrong!" Azalea was   
confused.  
  
"I saw you on top of the mansion, so you must be up to something!"   
The girl retorted.  
  
"How can you tell between someone who got caught in the wrong place   
from someone intent on committing a crime?" Azalea demanded.  
  
"You wanna fight this out?" Before Azalea could blink, she was   
engaged in a fight with the girl.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? I just landed in the wrong place!"   
Azalea protested, her anger growing.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the watchgirl," the girl sneered. "Admit it, you were   
planning on breaking in."  
  
"DAMMIT!" Azalea punched the girl so hard her glasses were knocked   
off.  
  
"To hell with you! Where's my glasses?" the girl's voiced changed   
from anger and snobbish to sheer panic.  
  
Azalea recognized the voice change immediately. "Fredrika?" Azalea   
asked.  
  
"How'd you figure my name?" Fredrika had found her glasses and looked   
straight at Azalea.  
  
"Your voice. You were the oldest in the orphanage back in Alaska,   
weren't you?" Azalea said.  
  
"Yeah, but I certainly don't know who you are," Fredrika answered,   
still wary of Azalea.  
  
"Azalea."  
  
"Yeah, right. The Azalea I knew back in the orphanage before I left   
had shoulder-length blonde hair, not short red hair."  
  
Azalea removed her locket from her neck. "You probably recognize   
this, then. I showed it to you hundreds of times before I left."  
  
Fredrika took the locket and looked at it. "No way. You're lying. You   
stole this locket from Azalea."  
  
"Fredrika! Is Edward home yet?" a boy and girl appeared from the   
mansion.  
  
"No, go back inside. I'll tell you guys when he's home!" Fredrika   
snapped.  
  
"Sheesh, what's wrong with you, sis?" the girl asked.  
  
"I'm dealing with a stranger who refuses to leave our home, Jeff."   
Fredrika pointed to Azalea.  
  
"That's no stranger. She's Azalea!" Tina piped up.  
  
"Oh come on, Albertina," Fredrika rolled her eyes.  
  
"I hate that name!" Tina growled.  
  
"Azalea, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I heard that Lydexter might be after your inheritance. After all,   
you guys do live in a mansion..." Azalea looked at the massive building. Then   
she looked at the twins and Fredrika. "Tina, Jeffrey, why didn't you guys   
tell me you had another sister and brother?"  
  
"Azalea, this was before we got the inheritance with Edward and   
Fredrika. We were working at some bike messenger service until Edward posted   
a 'Missing' poster all over London." Tina shrugged. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Help from an old friend of Mom's."  
  
"Tina, how can you tell that's Azalea?" Fredrika asked.  
  
"Because of the locket she showed me before the Asylum in Washington   
was shut down." Jeffrey answered. "I mean, you and Azalea may be three years   
apart, but that doesn't mean you left the orphanage first."  
  
Fredrika comtempulated the thought. "Hm...maybe I shouldn't make   
assumptions so quickly..."  
  
A car pulled up and a man stepped out of the car. "We're having   
visitors already?" he asked.  
  
"Edward, it's just an old friend," Fredrika said. "Someone I met   
after all of us were separated and sent into different orphanages across the   
United States while you stayed in England."  
  
"Hm, explains why you, Tina, and Jeffrey don't have English accents."   
Azalea noted.  
  
"Oh-kay..." Edward looked warily at Azalea. "Well, it's almost   
dinnertime."  
  
"We ordered take-out." Tina replied.  
  
"Power outage in this area." Jeffrey added.  
  
"It's starting to get chilly. Let's go in and wait," Fredrika said.  
  
Once inside, Fredrika took out some candles and a book of matches.   
"Saves batteries," she shrugged.  
  
"You guys are weird," Azalea grinned.  
  
"So what went on at the meeting?" Jeffrey asked.  
  
"A man named Lieutenant Tony Rowe wanted to buy Grandfather's gun and   
ammunition factories. I told him that I'll look into it..." Edward started.  
  
"Edward, don't sell the factories to Lieutenant Rowe!" Jeffrey stared   
at Edward.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tony Rowe is the alias of Jonathon Lydexter--the man who ran the   
Asylum Tina, me, and Azalea were in. I did some research while you were out."  
  
"I thought Lydexter was in Antarctica," Azalea said.  
  
"He's looking for some ammo because he's run out for his G.I.   
entourage," Tina said.  
  
**********  
  
San Francisco  
  
Carmen looked at Michael. He had recently been recovering and didn't   
need to be in ICU anymore, but he still wasn't ready to be released out of   
the hospital.  
  
'You remind me so much of your father, Mike,' Carmen's voice echoed   
in her mind. 'You've got your dad's eyes, your dad's computer skills, and   
maybe a little from your aunt...'  
  
"Carmen," a voice called.  
  
Carmen looked for the direction where the voice came. "Who's there?"   
she asked.  
  
"Don't worry, it's only us." This time the voice was a female.  
  
"Where? Show yourself!" Carmen was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"We can't show you our true selves," the man's voice answered.  
  
"And why not?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Because if we did, you'll freak out on us," the woman's voice   
replied.  
  
"Really, we mean it," the man's voice continued.  
  
"Alright, prove to me." Carmen leaned against the wall.  
  
A woman and man formed in front of Carmen. "Who are you?" Carmen   
asked.  
  
"Don't you remember, Carmen? Don't you remember Zack and Ivy?" the   
woman looked at Carmen with solemn eyes.  
  
"Zack? Ivy? I thought you were dead!" Carmen rushed to the two but   
went through. "What?" She turned to look at the ghosts. "How could this be?"  
  
"We really are dead, Carmen. The reason why we don't look like actual   
ghosts is that you would probably have a heart attack," Zack explained.  
  
"But still, what are you doing here?" Carmen asked.  
  
"I just wanted to see my son," Zack shrugged. "What's happened to   
him?"  
  
"Lydexter's men gave Michael a good bashing on the head when he and   
Azalea broke into his base in Peru. Azalea thinks it's her fault." Carmen   
looked at Michael.  
  
"Where's Azalea?" Ivy asked.  
  
"She's in London with a few friends of hers," Carmen answered.  
  
**********  
  
London  
  
"What are we gonna do about this?" Fredrika asked, bringing in some   
cartons of Chinese food.  
  
"I think the Asylum siblings should take care of Lydexter," Edward   
said. "It does seem like they've all harbored a grudge against the old man."  
  
"You know where everyone else might be?" Azalea asked.  
  
"We got a letter from Canada. Lydia's sighted Lydexter at a gun store   
a week ago, and a tape sent from Isaac in Australia with a conversation of   
Lydexter talking about guns just earlier this morning." Tina answered.  
  
"What's with Lydexter's interest in guns grown suddenly?" Jeffrey   
asked.  
  
"So many questions, so little answers, and not a lot of time. Where's   
your parents?" Azalea looked at Fredrika.  
  
"They're dead," Fredrika answered.  
  
"Hm, this is strange..." Azalea mused.  
  
"What's so strange?" Edward asked, his mouth half full of food.  
  
"Joseph was an orphan, Michael and I are orphans, all of you are   
orphans...pretty much everyone at the Asylum didn't have parents. Cynthia was   
the only one who had at least a father when the Asylum was shut down for the   
first time, before Lydexter was acquitted on charges of neglect..." Azalea   
frowned at the thought.  
  
**********  
  
San Francisco  
  
"What do you think Lydexter might be up to?" Carmen asked.  
  
"He doesn't have a clue that the Asylum residents are planning on   
taking him down. Good sign for Azalea and Michael," Ivy said.  
  
"What do you mean, Michael? He doesn't know Lydexter's moved base,"   
Carmen replied back.  
  
"He will, later," Zack said.  
  
"And how would you know?" Carmen asked, not believing everything Zack   
and Ivy were telling her.  
  
"Sometimes we can see the future," Ivy answered. "But not always."  
  
"If that's the case, then I hope Michael recovers in time." Carmen   
looked at Michael.  
  
**********  
  
London  
May 30, 2024  
  
Tina and Jeffrey waited in the parlor for Azalea to return with the   
Asylum residents. Fredrika was tinkering in her work bench near her bedroom,   
Edward was away to negotiate deals with Lydexter.  
  
The C-5 opened up, and Azalea and everyone else in the C-5 stepped   
out. "How much of us did we really need?" Azalea asked.  
  
"Let's see...there's you, me, Tina, Lydia, Isaac, Ted, and Kristy.   
Fredrika might provide us some of her toys from her work bench--"  
  
"THEY'RE NOT TOYS!" Fredrika shouted, peeved at what Jeffrey had just   
called them.  
  
"--and I know Kristy, me, and Isaac have some form of weaponry   
training, and Edward can easily obtain some ammo and guns."  
  
Azalea looked at Kristy worriedly.  
  
"When should we go?" Tina looked at Azalea.  
  
Azalea sighed. She would have to lead the group without Michael's   
help. "June 15. Lydexter's holding some kind of meeting at the base, and   
maybe Mom's friends can help."  
  
"Then I guess it's settled," Jeffrey said.  
  
While leaving, Kristy pulled Azalea away from everyone else.   
"Activate that portal. We need to talk about this alone."  
  
Azalea opened up the C-5 and the two left.  
  
**********  
  
Kristy's apartment  
Chicago  
  
"I'm worried about using guns on Lydexter. Even with the gun and ammo   
factory neither one of us can fend off a laser attack." Kristy said.  
  
"What laser attack?" Azalea asked.  
  
"I heard that Lydexter's making a laser gun prototype. It's supposed   
to vaporize anyone who gets hit." Kristy answered.  
  
"So if I got hit I would simply just vanish?" Azalea was now worried.  
  
"That's it. If you got hit, your body wouldn't be found."  
  
"Hm...the advantages of a laser gun is that it's extremely deadly,   
and the victim of a laser gun attack would simply disappear, their body never   
found, making it the perfect weapon in any gang or maybe even the Mafia. But   
what are the disadvantages?" Azalea asked.  
  
"I don't know, Azalea. There's a rumor the ammunition for the laser   
prototype is extremely difficult to make, can only fire one at a time, and   
that the gun has a long recharge time. But the munition clip can hold up to   
500 laser bullets or cells or whatever type of ammunition used for the laser   
gun."  
  
"That's reassuring..." Azalea muttered.  
  
"You know, if they fired a shot, it'll take a long time to reload   
laser ammunition. We can mow everyone down if we had a couple of machine   
guns." Kristy said.  
  
"What about noise? Machine guns are not silent, for one thing."  
  
"We'll have to check with Edward to see if he's got any silencers.   
Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you dye your hair red? And what happened to your usual   
outfit? I've never seen you in a tank top or a short leather jacket, and it   
looks like you did some damage to your usually baggy cargo jeans."  
  
Azalea looked down at her outfit and back at Kristy. "Before Michael   
got beaten up by Lydexter's men I was planning if me and Michael could   
disguise ourselves as our parents and scare Lydexter into thinking that my   
mother and uncle, Michael's dad, had come back from the dead. But now it   
looks like I'll have to carry it out by myself. And for my regular outfit...I   
left my T-shirt and sweatshirt jacket back at a friend's apartment. Traded in   
my black combat boots for a tan colored pair. And yes, I did do damage to my   
cargo jeans."  
  
"Hmph." Kristy gave Azalea a mock-smirk. Then the phone rang.   
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Azalea there?" Carmen asked.  
  
Kristy handed the phone over to Azalea. "Someone's looking for you."  
  
"Hello?" Azalea asked.  
  
"Azalea? Where are you?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Carmen? Is something wrong?" Azalea was starting to get worried.  
  
"Ryan told me a group of Lydexter's men are lurking around Chicago.   
You'd better get out of there if you wanna get Lydexter while you're still at   
it." Carmen said.  
  
"Got it. Where should we meet you?"  
  
"We? Who's there with you?"  
  
"Kristy. A friend of mine. You don't mind if she comes along, do   
you?"  
  
"No, friends are always welcome. I'm outside of the hospital   
Michael's staying at in San Francisco. Meet me there," Carmen answered.  
  
"Sure." Azalea put the phone back onto the cradle. "Come on, we're   
gonna have to move if we wanna stay ahead of the game."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kristy asked.  
  
"Lydexter's men are hanging around in Chicago." Azalea opened up the   
C-5 and the two left the apartment. 


	10. Take Two Aspirin and Call the Doctor in ...

San Francisco  
  
Carmen saw the C-5 open up and saw a redhead Azalea and another girl.  
  
"Azalea, what'd you do to yourself? I swear to God you look exactly   
like your mother if you were two inches taller." Carmen said.  
  
"I needed a disguise?" Azalea answered back. "How's Michael?"  
  
"He's doing fine. Just not out of the clear yet," Carmen answered.  
  
"We found something really disturbing about Lydexter." Kristy   
announced.  
  
"And what's that?" Carmen asked.  
  
"He's developing a laser gun prototype."  
  
"Laser guns? Heh, Lydexter tried to make one back in '05 before he   
lost one of his best technicians due to an explosion experimenting with laser   
weaponry. Swore that he'll never try laser experimentation again." Carmen   
nearly laughed at the thought. Then she became serious again. "But still,   
laser guns can blow assault rifles out of the competition if they're handled   
carefully. Puts a new meaning to Laser Tag. And now that Lydexter is   
tinkering with the thought of lasers, he could possibly develop something   
even more powerful than what was available before the Crash."  
  
"But that's impossible. I mean, remember the time we saw that   
8,000-peso motorcyle in Spain? Even 10,000 dollars in American money or any   
kind of money wouldn't be able to buy a crappy-working PlayStation3, much   
less a Color Game Boy." Azalea said. "Where does Lydexter get the money to   
finance all this junk in post-Crash America?"  
  
"That, I don't know." Carmen shrugged.  
  
**********  
  
Edward's factory  
May 31, 2024  
  
Tina was looking over Edward's plans when Azalea C-5ed in. "What are   
you doing here, Azalea?" Tina asked.  
  
"Kristy told me Lydexter's creating a laser gun prototype. I went on   
Ryan's computer yesterday and did a little hacking onto Lydexter's computers   
and got this." Azalea handed a picture of a normal looking gun to Tina.  
  
"Azalea, this is just a regular pistol. There's nothing special about   
it," Tina said.  
  
"That's the point. It's disguised as a regular pistol to fool anyone   
who betrays Lydexter." Azalea said, starting to get a bit ticked off at   
Tina's casual demeanor.  
  
"And your point is?" Tina asked.  
  
"You really don't get it, do you?" Azalea's eyes had narrowed to   
slits.  
  
"Uh oh..." Tina braced herself for a barrage of words.  
  
"If Lydexter uses this laser gun on any of us, we would just simply   
vanish! We'll be atomized! We wouldn't be found, no one would be able to find   
us, and we wouldn't even be able to get a decent burial because our bodies   
are gone! It's the perfect weapon if you want to kill someone and don't want   
the body discovered!" Azalea ranted.  
  
"Slow down, Azalea. You're saying if Lydexter uses this, this laser   
weapon on us we'll just vanish?" Tina asked.  
  
"YES!" Azalea shouted.  
  
"What's going on?" Jeffrey walked in.  
  
"Kristy and Azalea found out Lydexter's developing a laser gun   
powerful enough to vaporize a person who gets hit," Tina said.  
  
"Damn! That means we've been outsmarted..." Jeffrey silently cursed   
himself.  
  
"You know, maybe we could pull off a counter-attack if we can see and   
feel the actual model itself..." Tina said.  
  
"Maybe I should go back to Ryan's apartment and cool off. I'll catch   
you guys later." Azalea C-5ed out.  
  
**********  
  
San Francisco, California  
  
Azalea looked down at the headstones. "'Ivy Azalea Hayes, born May   
12, 1982, died April 23, 2009. Thomas Andrew Hayes, born December 11, 1980,   
died April 23, 2009.' Hm, I have the same first and middle names with Mom,   
but reversed." Azalea noted. "My only regret is that I have but one life to   
give...and the life I am given in is in total chaos."  
  
She looked at the ruined Golden Gate Bridge. "If I could only use the   
Chronoskimmer and time travel back when Mom and Dad were still alive...  
experience the wealthy life I was born in but to end up orphaned and a pauper   
15 and a half years later..."  
  
**********  
  
Madrid, Spain  
  
Michael looked the photo albums at Carmen's home. "Lucky I managed to   
escape from the hospital. I coulda stayed and continue treatment, but Azalea   
needs me...even though she doesn't know it." He flipped through pages of   
photos. 'No wonder why Carmen says I look so much like Dad...It's probably   
the eyes.' He flipped a few more pages until his eye fell on a picture of a   
baby, a woman, and a birthday cake with one candle on it. 'That's me when I   
turned one years old...and that's Mom..."  
  
He put down the photo album and glanced at Carmen's computer screen.   
"The email's dated May 31. 'Ryan--I heard Lydexter's improving on his laser   
gun prototype. Is this fact or not? And by the way, has Azalea dropped by? I   
haven't seen that girl since her makeover to look like her mom. Carmen.'   
Lydexter's making a laser gun--that's not good," Michael said to himself.  
  
**********  
  
Antarctica  
June 2, 2024  
  
Azalea watched as Lydexter's men worked about.  
  
"How's the laser gun going?" one of them asked.  
  
"Lydexter said he wants to change it. It fires too slowly and he   
wants the design changed to a submachinegun, at the least. And throw in a   
silencer while we're at it," the second man said.  
  
Azalea was starting to grow worried from all this talk. 'Oh no...what   
is Lydexter capable of?'  
  
"That's practically impossible! It would take decades, especially at   
this time!" a third person spoke up.  
  
"Got that right," the second man mumbled. "The laser ammunition isn't   
very stable. And it's only beta ammo too. We need more time to correct any   
defects the ammo has."  
  
"What kind of fool is Lydexter, anyway?" the first one complained.  
  
Azalea quickly but silently ran underneath a security camera to avoid   
detection. 'Where's the power box when you need one?' While the camera faced   
away from the door Azalea ran in and gave a swift kick to the mechanic   
repairing the computer, knocking him out. Going over to the computer, she saw   
schedules for the security cameras. 'Perfect...' Azalea popped in a CD and   
typed in a few codes. 'Good, now I've disabled the cameras. Time to roam the   
grounds and kick butt if needed.'  
  
Azalea left the computer room and saw the three men still working on   
the laser gun. A voice called out on the intercom, "Lunch time."  
  
"Woohoo!" all three men shouted, leaving the laser gun and ammo   
alone.   
  
After all three left, Azalea quickly descended the stairs to see the   
laser gun. While she was looking at the laser gun, one of the three men   
struck up a conversation. "Man, I wish I had my old job back." the third   
person said.  
  
"What was your old job?" the first man asked.  
  
"I used to work for this software company called The Broder Company   
in California. It was later sold to another software company called   
LearningArts." the third person answered.  
  
"What software did you guys create back at the Broder Company?" the   
second one asked, throwing a scrunched-up napkin into the trashcan.   
"Bulls-eye! Nothin' but net."  
  
"Some educational games, some for pure entertainment. I remember one   
of them was like, maybe Charlene Sentiego, it was an education game for   
kids...it's been a long time," the third one answered.  
  
Azalea quickly pocketed the laser gun and took some sample   
ammunition. Then she hit the C-5 to leave.  
  
**********  
  
On top of the Space Needle  
Seattle  
  
Carmen looked down at the ruined city. 'Michael's gone...'  
  
The Chief popped up next to Carmen. "What's up? And what's with the   
long face?"  
  
"Michael's disappeared from the hospital. The doctors are baffled   
since he was making good progress and now that he's out he could worsen,"   
Carmen answered.  
  
"I was right all this time," the Chief said.  
  
"About what?" Carmen asked back.  
  
"About not being able to death with Zack and Ivy's deaths..." the   
Chief trailed off.  
  
Carmen sighed. "Maybe we should do something special when--and if--we   
catch Lydexter. Something to bring closure to the wound inside the two of   
us." She paused. "Chief, do you ever think of Zack and Ivy?"  
  
"Lots of times. I'd wish the old boss at Acme didn't hire Lydexter in   
the first place."  
  
"Got that right," Carmen mumbled. She watched as the sun set, casting   
a glow on the city. "Even the day must give way to night. I wish things   
hadn't turned out the way it did."  
  
"Same with me, Carmen," the Chief said. "The world should've stopped   
when everything just...died."  
  
"No, more like when Lydexter proposed his plan of creating   
bioengineered detectives--who were smarter, faster, could take more damage...  
everything we weren't. Samuel, you, me, the others." Carmen said. "I think   
that's when the bomb dropped."  
  
"Why do you think that?" the Chief asked.  
  
"Chief, this was back in the 1980s. DNA testing wasn't really used as   
often as it was before I left Acme, after Zack and Ivy came to Acme, after   
Y2K, and now...it's used for weapons of destruction." Carmen looked and saw a   
shooting star. "There are only so many shooting stars...and so many wishes to   
grant..."  
  
"It's too bad the ones we wish for aren't going to be true," the   
Chief said.  
  
**********  
  
Tina and Jeffrey's home  
  
"Tina! Jeff! Where the hell are you guys?" Azalea shouted. An   
explosion sounded upstairs, followed by someone coughing and smoke billowing   
out.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone even here?" Azalea ran upstairs and bumped into a   
dirty-looking Fredrika. "Fredrika? What'd you do now?"  
  
"Botched an experiment with explosives," Fredrika coughed. "If you're   
looking for Tina and Jeffrey, keep going up to the loft. That's where the   
twins are hiding. I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Aren't explosives supposed to be tested outside?" Azalea asked,   
watching Fredrika take off her soot-covered safety goggles.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't feel like paying the gardener overtime for fixing   
the gardens," Fredrika said. "And I can always redecorate the lab area." Then   
she left.  
  
"Oh well...her loss." Azalea shrugged. She climbed the second set of   
stairs up to the loft to find Tina, Jeffrey, Kristy, and Isaac. "What's up   
with you guys hiding in the loft?"  
  
"We're trying to stay as far away as we can from Fredrika with her   
explosives testing," Jeffrey answered. "Pull up the ladder. We don't want any   
of the smoke to come in here."  
  
Azalea pulled up the ladder and closed the floor shaft. "I got a   
laser gun prototype from Lydexter's base in Antarctica, along with some laser   
ammo." Azalea removed the firearm and ammunition from the inside pocket of   
her jacket and placed it on the floor.  
  
"Hm, it does look like a regular pistol," Tina said. "Kinda reminds   
me of a 9mm semiauto."  
  
"The worst part is this--Lydexter wants to upgrade it from pistol to   
submachine gun." Azalea added.  
  
"Anything else?" Isaac asked.  
  
"A silencer. If he wants the laser gun from pistol to a submachine   
he'll probably want some stealth to it and faster firing rate," Azalea said.   
"The million-dollar question is, what's with Lydexter's ideas of a laser gun   
and why is he upgrading it to a SMG?"  
  
"If I answer it correctly do I get two million dollars since you   
asked two questions instead of one?" Issac asked.  
  
"No!" Azalea looked at Issac strangely. "Nice try though."  
  
**********  
  
Antarctica  
  
"Alright. How's the progress going on with the laser gun?" Lydexter   
asked.  
  
All the workers looked at one to another. Then one of them spoke up.   
"It was going along fine..."  
  
"Was going along fine? Robinson, I put you in charge of the project!   
What do you mean it was going along fine?" Lydexter barked.  
  
"Boss, the problem was that it vanished a few days ago. Or someone   
stole it. Either way, we couldn't find it and we were afraid of reporting it   
missing since we have all the high tech security you could afford, Mr.   
Lydexter. We assumed it was impossible for someone to get in and steal the   
gun," another worker spoke up.  
  
"What if it was one of you that stole the gun?" Lydexter asked.  
  
A look of panic swept through each worker.  
  
Lydexter turned to his entourage of soldiers. "Full body cavity   
search. All of them," Lydexter ordered. "And while you're at it, search every   
office and restroom area."  
  
**********  
  
London, England  
June 4, 2024  
  
Fredrika carefully poured the orange fluid into the green liquid. Almost   
there...  
  
The sound of the C-5 distracted her. "Dammit!" Fredrika dropped both test   
tubes and they exploded. "Oh crud..." she muttered. She turned to see a blonde boy   
waiting for her.  
  
"What do you want?" Fredrika asked.  
  
"Got any red-dye capsules?" he asked.  
  
"Name your choice," Fredrika said.  
  
"I'll like the explosives," he said.  
  
"I can't give you that one. I haven't done enough field tests on it,"   
Fredrika answered.  
  
"I don't care. I intend to join with my cousin Azalea," the boy said.  
  
This was new to Fredrika. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive," the boy answered.  
  
Fredrika looked through her cabinet and retrieved a box. "Here. Be careful   
if you decide to use them on yourself, though. There's a good chance you could suffer   
serious body harm from it."  
  
"I'm not afraid," the boy replied.  
  
"I wish you luck," Fredrika said, watching him exit via the C-5. "I hope he   
won't have to use them on himself."  
  
**********  
  
June 14, 2024  
New York City, New York  
  
The uncompleted towers stood before the former master thief. They looked as   
if they were so close to completion, yet at the same time so far from it.  
  
Carmen read the plaque inplanted in the cement ground. "This memorial is   
dedicated to the people who perished in the World Trade Centers on September 11,   
2001." She recalled the horrible tragedy, recounting the last moments before the   
planes crashed, before the towers collapsed, the emotional response in the   
aftermath...  
  
Looking up at the fading sky, Carmen gave a silent prayer. 'Please, please,   
Suhara...save me of what's left of my heart and soul. Protect Azalea tomorrow at the   
raid. She is our champion against the injustice Zack and Ivy died from.' 


	11. Final Attacks--New Hope

June 15, 2024  
Antarctica  
Nighttime  
  
'Please let the raid work,' Azalea silently said. "Are you sure   
hanging by the window outside is a good idea?"  
  
"Are you nervous?" Leigh asked. "You know, you could always let my   
team take over Lydexter. We've got the warrants and everything."  
  
"No, but I could probably use FBI assistance once in a blue moon,"   
Azalea answered. She held up a pair of binoculars. "Isaac, Jeffrey, Kristy,   
and Tina are back at camp base. Carmen's there too."  
  
"Carmen? As in Carmen Sandiego?" Leigh asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she no longer commits crime. I think she was devastated   
when my family tree was almost wiped out, along with Acme." Azalea said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Leigh replied. "Who were they?"  
  
"Ivy and Thomas Hayes, along with countless relatives I've never   
known," Azalea said.  
  
"Ivy Hayes? You're one lucky kid." Leigh peered through a window.   
"Coast is clear." She quickly pried the window open. "Get in, quick."  
  
The two climbed through the window, untying the rope from around   
their waists. "It's Lydexter's office," Azalea cried out.  
  
"He's not in here. What do you want to do, search the office or go   
after Lydexter?" Leigh asked.  
  
"I'll go after Lydexter. Tina's trying to find evidence for   
Lydexter's trial, if we ever get him alive. Isaac and Kristy are probably   
kicking some ass right about now." Azalea said. "Sooner or later Jeffrey's   
gonna see if Lydexter's had made any improvements on the second laser gun. We   
stole the first one."  
  
"Well, my team's probably looking all over for Lydexter. This place   
is one huge labyrinth," Leigh said. "I'll join them. Good luck, Ivy."  
  
"It's Azalea," Azalea corrected.  
  
"Sorry. You just look a lot like your mother." Leigh apologized. Then   
she left.  
  
**********  
  
Jeffrey and Tina donned on their sunglasses. "Ready, Tina?"  
  
"Ready as you are, Jeffrey," Tina answered. The two picked up their   
duffel bags and walked to the front entrance of the building. Security   
personnel were there to greet them.  
  
"Put your bags on the conveyor belt," one of them said. Tina and   
Jeffrey did so. The twins also walked through the metal detectors and set it   
off.  
  
"Empty any and all metal objects from your pockets," a second   
security guard said.  
  
"You mean--these?" Jeffrey opened his trenchcoat to reveal guns   
hanging from him. He grabbed two submachine guns and crossing his arms over   
one another he opened fire, killing all but one guard, scaring him.  
  
"Backup--I need backup!" he shouted into his radio.  
  
Jeffrey fired several bullets into the guard shortly before several   
armed guards showed up, taking cover behind the marble pillars.  
  
"Lydexter's entourage, no doubt," Jeffrey said. He and Tina exchanged   
looks, then bolted into opposite directions as gunfire erupted all around   
them.  
  
Jeffrey got out his guns and returned bullets as the marble pillars   
started to crumble from the abuse they were taking from the guns. Tina ran up   
and alongside the walls to dodge the firepower, then swiped a machinegun from   
a guard's hand. "Eat gunfire death!" she shouted, riddling the guard's body   
with bullets.  
  
Jeffrey hid behind a marble pillar taking the abuse for him. He   
discarded his two submachine guns and took out two fresh ones from his   
trenchcoat. When the shooting stopped Jeffrey took advantage to shoot the   
guards.  
  
Tina kicked another guard's gun and gave the poor guy a KO. "I hope   
that teaches you a lesson," she said, taking out another guard from behind.   
Jeffrey tossed away his guns and killed the last guard with a swift boot to   
the head.  
  
The twins looked at the debris from the marble pillars. "Talk about   
destruction," Tina said, picking up the duffel bag. The two stepped into an   
elevator, right before one of the pillars collapsed.   
  
**********  
  
Leaving the office, Azalea saw a lone guard one floor below intently   
looking for someone. "Sucker," she muttered softly to herself. Climbing over   
the railing, Azalea positioned herself until she was above the guard. Then   
she tackled him, catching the guard off-guard and stealing his laser gun in   
the process.  
  
"Looking for someone?" Azalea asked, pointing the gun in front of the   
guard's face.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh, geez, do I have to provide some ID?" Azalea sarcastically   
remarked. "Cate Archer."  
  
"I don't believe that!" the man cried.  
  
"If you're looking for my ID, I left it in my other pants," Azalea   
answered. "But in any case, you'd not figure what my name is. Where's   
Lydexter?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" the man asked.  
  
"You know, I do have your laser gun..." Azalea slipped out another   
gun from her coat. "And I have a regular 9mm handgun modified to shoot   
debilitating lasers into your body. Care to find out?" Azalea pointed both   
guns at the man.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Uncle!" the guard panicked. "Lydexter's down in   
the lobby. You'll find him there!"  
  
"Is that your final answer?" Azalea asked, still pointing the guns at   
the guard.  
  
"Yes! What kind of a half-wit do you take me for?!" the guard was   
near full panic stage.  
  
"Good. But first things first." Azalea put away the guns and then   
proceeded to punch the lights out of the guard. "That should keep you out of   
trouble for awhile."  
  
**********  
  
A burst of machinegun fire sounded just as the elevator doors opened.   
"Hit the deck!" Jeffrey shouted, shoving Tina to the floor and throwing his   
body over hers. After the gunfire ceased, a dull thump sounded. "I think it's   
okay." Jeffrey got up looked in the direction where the sound came.  
  
"Jeff? Tina? You guys alright?" Michael came out of a corner, holding   
an AK-47.  
  
"Michael? But I thought you were back at the hospital..." Tina got up   
and took a hard look at Michael. "What in the world did you do to your hair?"  
  
"Bleached it?" Michael shrugged. "No matter. Where's Azalea?"  
  
"Good question. Does Azalea know you're here?" Tina asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I know how she looks like though," Michael said.  
  
"We should split up. Lydexter could be all over the place," Jeffrey   
butted in.  
  
While the conversation took place, neither person noticed Carmen had   
slipped in.  
  
**********  
  
Azalea checked the lobby of the building. "Now where the hell is   
Lydexter?"  
  
"Looking for me?" a voice asked.  
  
Azalea turned around and gasped. 'Lydexter's blocking the only exit   
out of here!'  
  
"I know why you're after me." Lydexter said.  
  
Azalea brandished her laser gun. "Don't come any closer!" she cried.  
  
"You're nothing but a foolish young girl, Miss Hayes," Lydexter said,   
stepping closer to Azalea. "Your threats don't frighten me."  
  
"Oh yeah? Neither does yours," Azalea said, trying not to let her   
fear show through.  
  
"You certainly have spirit. Are you sure you're not possessed by the   
ghost of your mother, perhaps?" Lydexter asked, taunting Azalea.  
  
"Don't speak badly of my mom! You killed her along with my dad!"   
Azalea said, her fury rising. "Neither of them deserved to die!"  
  
"And you don't deserve to live, you scum of the earth," Lydexter   
calmly replied, aiming his gun at Azalea. "Be prepared to die, young child."  
  
"Get away from her!" Carmen shouted.  
  
"Who's there!" Lydexter shouted back.  
  
Carmen cocked her pistol to catch Lydexter's attention. "Don't make   
me shoot you," Carmen said.  
  
"So. I see I find myself aiming a gun at a loved one," Lydexter said.   
"Put the gun down and I won't hurt the girl."  
  
"If you shoot Azalea, I will kill you with one swift shot to your   
skull," Carmen said. "And I mean it."  
  
"Whatever your intention is, I'll double it," a voice said. Jeffrey   
had arrived.  
  
Lydexter quickly grabbed Azalea and put her into a chokehold. "Back   
away, or I'll kill this girl."  
  
"Let go of me!" Azalea protested. But she knew there would be no way   
to defeat Lydexter alone with her skill in the martial arts--and she couldn't   
get her gun she dropped when Lydexter seized her. Not to mention she was also   
desperate to get a breath of fresh air--Lydexter was choking her.  
  
"If anyone dares attempt to close in on me," Lydexter declared,   
putting a gun to Azalea's head, "I will kill this girl and myself. I will not   
be taken in alive."  
  
"Leave her alone!" Jeffrey ordered. "She didn't do anything!"  
  
A bullet came out of nowhere and took the gun out of Lydexter's hand.   
"Do not attempt to pick up the gun, Jonathon Lydexter," a voice boomed over   
the speakers. "Release my cousin and I will not hurt you in any way."  
  
"It's that cursed boy," Lydexter said. He shoved Azalea to the floor,   
the girl gasping for breath.  
  
Before anyone could react, Lydexter took out a hand grenade and threw   
it to the small, glass-enclosed space where the controls of the speakers were   
located. The result was an explosion--not a small one, but enough damage that   
no one could've survived if anyone was in that booth.  
  
"Michael!" Azalea gasped.  
  
Carmen looked at Lydexter with dagger eyes. "You're going to hell,   
Lydexter."  
  
"At least that's one less problem to deal with," Lydexter said,   
infuriatingly calm.  
  
"I think that wasn't over." a voice behind him said. "You didn't kill   
me--yet."  
  
"Zack?" Carmen was surprised. She didn't recall Zack being brought   
back to life...unless...  
  
"You thought you could kill me, Lydexter. But I came back from the   
dead," the "ghost" of Zack declared. "And now I've come for you!"  
  
"What a pathetic act!" Lydexter scoffed. He took out another gun.   
"After I kill everyone in this room, I'll kill you, Michael Zackary Darren,"   
he sneered. He aimed the gun at Azalea, who was still trying to regain wind.   
"Goodbye, Azalea." He fired the bullet--  
  
--and the moment he fired it, time seemed to have slowed down. Azalea   
saw the bullet fly straight toward her, in slow motion. 'This is it,' her   
thoughts raced through her mind. 'I'm going to die!' Memories came back to   
her--being with Michael at the very beginning of this adventure, this   
journey--but more than that. Ivy and Zack seemed to flash in front of her,   
her martial arts classes, her fights with the three teachers at the Asylum,   
being with Fredrika when she was a kid, seeing the Chief, finding out she had   
family right next to her...  
  
...When the bullet disappeared.  
  
"What?" Jeffrey was surprised. "What happened to the bullet?"  
  
"Where did the bullet go?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Why haven't you died yet?" Lydexter looked down at Azalea, who was   
also befuddled as well.  
  
Michael opened his hand to reveal a bullet. "You blinked. All of   
you," he said.  
  
Azalea slowly stood up. 'He faked his illness?' her mind was in   
shock. 'He came all this way to help us?'  
  
In a flash, Azalea collapsed. This time she was not breathing. She   
had suffered a hard blow from Lydexter's hand from behind.  
  
"Azalea!" Jeffrey was shocked.  
  
Fueled by rage and seeing his cousin getting knocked out, Michael   
made a final attack on Lydexter, easily overpowering the oppressor. But   
Lydexter, with amazing sleight of hand, forced Michael on the ground.  
  
"What doesn't kill you," Michael gasped, anger evident, memories   
taking him back to the tortures he suffered at the Asylum, after his latest   
infraction, to the day Azalea walked into his life.  
  
"Say your prayers, boy," Lydexter sneered.  
  
"What doesn't kill you, old man," Michael said, calming himself,   
"makes you STRONGER!!" He gave a powerful kick to Lydexter's torso, forcing   
the former Headmaster to back off. Then he got up, walked to Azalea's body,   
looking down at her lifeless eyes and body. Then he looked at Lydexter,   
Jeffrey, and Carmen. He took out a gun. "Let this girl not die in vain!" he   
shouted, pointing the gun to his head. "Let the people whose fates fell into   
the hands of Lydexter not be forgotten!" he continued, the gun not wavering   
an inch away from his head.  
  
"Michael, what are you doing?" Jeffrey asked, not sure if Michael had   
gone insane. Carmen wanted to ask the same thing but refrained.  
  
"The innocent people may pay the highest price for the injustice of   
others, but they are the ones who convey the most powerful messages of all!"   
Michael finished. Then he pulled the trigger, killing him. The thief, the   
oppressor, and the ally saw Michael's body fall over Azalea's body.  
  
Jeffrey and Carmen looked at Lydexter, apparent evil coming over the   
two former Acme agents. "Hey, don't look at me. He killed himself." Lydexter   
said nonchalantly.  
  
"You're nothing but a big disgrace," Carmen said, anger rising on her   
voice. "To Acme, to loved ones, to the people you were supposed to protect."   
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Lydexter asked.  
  
"I have no pity for you. My hands are small, but they're mine, not   
yours." Carmen looked at the lifeless Michael and Azalea. Then she looked at   
Lydexter. "Get out." she ordered.  
  
"Huh?" Lydexter was befuddled.  
  
"I said, 'Get out,'" Carmen commanded through clenched teeth, her   
anger growing. "Your face remind me nothing of the partner I onced worked   
with nearly 40 years ago. At Acme. The same place you crippled. Do you   
realize what you've done?"  
  
"You're babbling, Carmen," Lydexter answered calmly.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Carmen shoved Lydexter up the wall with considerable brute   
force for a woman at 54 years of age. "You've added two more people to your   
ever-growing list of the lives you've taken, you animal. Now get out. I don't   
want you to ever set foot in this place ever again." the former thief ranted.   
"I'll make sure you'll never be welcomed in any corner of this world as long   
as you live." She released him, watching Lydexter back away from her. "I'll   
make sure your name will be thorougly stained and synonymously linked to   
every single person you've killed." Carmen threatened. "Now get out of here   
before I punch the bloody hell out of you."  
  
Lydexter gave one last contempt look at Carmen and Jeffrey, then   
left, where he was taken away by the FBI.  
  
Carmen looked down at the dead champions. "My light, my joy, gone."   
she simply said. She dropped an azalea blossom and a branch of ivy over the   
bodies, then walked away.  
  
Jeffrey walked over to Michael and Azalea's bodies. "I wish I got to   
know the two of you better when you were still alive, Aza, Mike," he said   
softly. Then he picked up the gun Michael used to shoot himself. 'That's   
strange,' he thought. 'Plastic fragments?' He touched the blood that had   
pooled. Sticky, but oddly thin. Then realization came to him that Michael had   
not actually killed himself.  
  
And if Michael had not killed himself...that meant there was a small   
chance Azalea was still alive. "Tina! Issac! Kristy!" she yelled.  
  
Tina came into the lobby. "What's going on, Jeff?" she asked. Then   
she saw Azalea and Michael on the floor in a pool of "blood." "OH MY GOD!   
LYDEXTER KILLED THEM!" she yelled.  
  
"Tina, calm down!" Jeff said. "Get C-5 coordinates to San Francisco.   
We don't have much time!"  
  
**********  
  
San Francisco  
June 16, 2024  
Early morning  
  
"Azalea? Hello?" Tatiana asked.  
  
Azalea slowly opened her eyes, blinking in an attempt to clear out   
the fuzziness from her vision. Tatiana and Anastasia were beside her.  
  
"Tatiana?" Azalea's voice rasped, surprising her. "Where am I?"  
  
"Don't try to talk, Azalea. You were almost killed by Lydexter.   
Someone got you into the hospital here in San Francisco," Tatiana said.  
  
"What about Carmen? Where is she?" Azalea asked, coughing violently.  
  
"Don't talk anymore, Azalea. Carmen's not here," Tatiana said. She   
furnished a pen and a piece of paper for Azalea. "If you want to ask me more   
questions, you can write them down."  
  
Carmen came into the room. She was surprised to see Azalea. "Azalea?   
Is that you?" Carmen asked.  
  
Azalea nodded.  
  
"But I thought you died. You just collapsed. I thought Lydexter had   
inserted some bioengineered disease that was time-delayed." Carmen was   
baffled. "What about Michael?"  
  
"I don't know," Azalea rasped.  
  
Carmen looked away from Azalea and found Michael was in the same   
room. "What?" Carmen was puzzled. "Is he even still alive?"  
  
"He faked it," a voice said. It was Tina. "He used a plastic pellet   
filled with red dye to fool Lydexter into thinking he had committed suicide."   
She looked at Michael, his eyes closed. "Looks like he has a bad concussion."  
  
"I'm surprised the hospital decided to room Azalea with Michael. And   
it looks like he hasn't recovered since he managed to fend off Lydexter to   
protect Ivy's daughter." Carmen said.  
  
"Michael was in Antarctica?!" Tatiana was surprised. "But that's not   
possible! He couldn't have recovered in time to go after Lydexter!"  
  
"Maybe he was never really that seriously injured, or faked that he   
was well enough to be released from the hospital." Carmen said. "Either way,   
he managed to make it to Antarctica."  
  
"What happened to Lydexter?" Tatiana asked.  
  
"The FBI took him in. He's expected to be behind bars for the rest of   
his life," Carmen answered. She looked out the window. "The sun's starting to   
rise. The worst is over."  
  
Azalea looked at the rising sun. 'It's as if all my dreams have come   
true...Michael and I were there for each other all this time. Carmen must've   
known in the end we'll be at the beginning with one another.'  
  
**********  
  
The Space Needle  
Night  
  
Carmen looked down on the lit city.  
  
'It's beautiful tonight,' she thought.  
  
"Enjoying the night view?" a voice asked.  
  
"Chief?" Carmen saw the familiar pink screen. "What are you doing   
here?"  
  
"Just thought I'll join you for a nice evening view of post-Crash   
Seattle, with all its glory of destruction," the Chief answered.  
  
"Nice way of phrasing that." Carmen sat down and took out a bottle.  
  
"Getting thirsty?" The Chief asked.  
  
"No." Carmen popped the cork. "It's just for celebration on a full-  
frontal assault well done in Antarctica." Carmen and the Chief watched the   
cork fly into the distance.  
  
"Great. How are you gonna cork it back?" the Chief asked.  
  
"I have a spare one, Chief." Carmen said. "Besides, if you're   
wondering if it's alcohol...it's not. It's apple cider and I'm gonna let   
Azalea and Michael hog the whole bottle when I get back to the hospital in   
San Francisco." She looked at the full moon. "Odd...it's a full moon   
tonight," Carmen remarked.  
  
"What's so odd about it?" the Chief asked.  
  
"I committed all those capers on a full moon...when Zack and Ivy were   
still teenagers," Carmen said. "I wish I knew what Zack and Ivy were like   
when they were children...They were like my kids before the Crash."  
  
The Chief and Carmen were quiet for awhile. "I just hope nothing ever   
happens to Zack and Ivy's children. I just hope Zack and Ivy are now at rest,   
now that Lydexter's gone." Carmen said. "More importantly, though...Michael   
and Azalea are alive. They're safe, they're alive, they have nothing to fear   
from anyone. Far longer than forever. Not now, not ever."  
  
**********  
  
Japan  
June 17, 2024  
  
Carmen put a peach blossom on Suhara's grave.  
  
'It's been 14 years since you passed away, Suhara,' Carmen said,   
silently to herself. 'Where in the world would you be if you were still   
alive? Or have you reincarnated?'  
  
Carmen looked at the sky. Everything seemed to be at peace. 'Maybe,   
if you had reincarnated...you'll be famous again. You'll live your old life,   
you'll be working at some law enforcement agency, you'll be teaching young   
recruits the Zen way...just like you taught me, and later on to Zack and Ivy   
before the Crash. You'll probably even show those young recruits the tea   
ceremony.' Carmen stood up and looked down at Suhara's headstone. "You were   
right, Suhara-sama. Last night I slept peacefully for the first time since   
the world collapsed 15 years ago."  
  
**********  
  
Asylum for Troubled Teens  
July 4, 2024  
  
"Independence Day," Michael said.  
  
"Freedom," Azalea answered.  
  
"At least the economy is starting to come back," Michael answered.   
"There'll be no more places like this." He looked at the abandoned building.  
  
"It's ironic." Azalea said.  
  
"What?" Michael asked.  
  
"Home is where the heart is. We've been through so many orphanages   
it's hard to tell which is home," Azalea answered.  
  
"I know where our home is," Michael grinned.  
  
"Where?" Azalea looked at Michael.  
  
"San Francisco. Home IS where the heart is--San Francisco. That's   
where we were born, where our family is." Michael answered. "But while Aunt   
Linda, Uncle Keenan, and Isabel are our family, I'll always consider Carmen   
as our mother."  
  
"Yeah..." Azalea trailed off. "Me too, Mike." 


End file.
